Desperate Memory
by Apple Kazama
Summary: Karin Lockheart lost her memory for falling off the chopper and into the depths of the ocean. Yuri struggles to find her but couldn't. Karin was then taken by their soon to be enemies. Karin became Yuri's enemy and is deperate to kill him. Find out what w


At the Manelle Bay Hotel, Karin and the others were eating lunch.

Karin: mm! This is good!

Cleo: so what did you two do?

Yuri: well…we had a nice relaxing back massage and milk bath.

Karin: hoe 'bout you guys?

Cleo: we went bowling.

Audrey: and surfing.

Cleo: yeah! We call it blurfin'!

Yuri & Karin: blurfin'?

Cleo: bowling and surfing.

Karin: whatever.

Yuri: wanna go for some fun tonight? There's a nightclub here.

Cleo: nah-ah.

Audrey: no thanks.

Yuri: oh, come on!

Karin: we're too young, don't you think?

Yuri: we'll just take a sip.

Karin: no way. Something unexpected might be in the line, if you know what I mean.

Yuri: that's not gonna happen. I swear.

Karin: still I don't wanna go. Sorry.

Yuri: sigh fine.

Karin: this is the best summer vacation ever!

Audrey: sure is.

Cleo: it's just us. No missions. No WOOHPs…Just a nice tine to…

The floor opened. They fell in.

Cleo: aahh…!

Karin: get WOOHPed!

Yuri: I was hoping you're not gonna say that!

Audrey: sigh Here we go again…

They landed on a soft sofa.

Cleo: aw!

Karin: aw! My chest…

Yuri: my back…

Audrey: my butt…

Jer: sorry for that spies.

They stood up.

Cleo: what's the big deal? We're on vacation!

Karin: what seems to be the problem now?

Jer: well, agents. There's been numerous cases of priceless antiques stolen. They disappear into thin air.

Audrey: how? Disappearing into thin air?

Jer: that's what I want you all to find out.

Yuri: and our gadgets.

Jer: in this mission you'll disguise yourselves as wealthy millionaires. Now, for your gadgets: Laser Lipsticks, Ultra Scanner Watch, X-ray Vision Contact Lenses, Sticky Enough Gloves, and Earring Communicators. Good Luck!

They were ejected from the jet and landed on the next crime scene.

Cleo: ew. Who just designed this gown? It's so last decade.

Audrey: good thing I wasn't assigned to wear one.

Karin: this looks like the gown Jer's mom used to wear.

Jer: I heard that, Ceres!

They laughed.

Yuri: ok, guys! Let's split up!

Cleo: I'm with the crowd.

Audrey: I'm on the ceiling.

Karin: I'll be by the entrance.

Yuri: great. I'll be at the backstage. Don't forget your Earring Communicators on.

They positioned themselves. Soon, the betting started on the first antique. Audrey crawls on the ceiling. Yuri scans the surroundings. Karin uses her X-ra Vision Contact Lenses. Cleo bets.

Audrey: find anything?

Karin: nothing.

Yuri: same here…How 'bout you, Cleo?

Cleo: just betting.

They kept on investigating.

Cleo: $5,000!

Seller: $5,000…Do I hear $6,000?

Female Millionaire: $10,000!

Seller: $10,000! Sold to that lady!

Cleo: wait a minute! $15,000 cash!

Seller: oh, sold to that cute girl over there!

Cleo: cute? Did you hear that? He called me cute.

Karin: do you have that much money?

Cleo: heck! It's going to be stolen anyway.

Audrey: guys. I see someone behind the curtains.

Soon, a small hurricane appeared and blew the antiques away. People panicked.

Karin: there are 2 men outside! They got the antiques!

Yuri: got it!

Karin ran outside. Yuri used the back door. Audrey used her Laser Lipstick and made a hole on the ceiling. Cleo ran outside too. Cleo & Karin tore off their gown & turned it into mini skirts. They ran after the syndicates. The syndicates used a motorcycle. Audrey jumps from roof to roof. Yuri ran after the syndicates. While Karin was running, she saw a motorcycle. She took it. She, then, saw Yuri along.

Karin: hey! Hop on!

He hopped on. They were getting closer to the syndicates.

Karin: Allen. Do you mind steering?

Yuri: no prob.

He steers the motorcycle. Karin took her Laser Lipstick & blasted it to the syndicates' motor. It exploded. The syndicates ran with their loads. Audrey jumped over them. Karin and Yuri got off the motor & ran to the syndicates.

Audrey: not so lucky this time.

Syndicate 1: hee hee hee

He threw a smoke bomb at them. They coughed. The smoke dispersed.

Yuri: where'd they go?

Karin: there's no sign of them anywhere.

Cleo: how dare you leave me behind like that?

Karin: sorry, Honey.

Audrey: what could've caused that tiny hurricane?

Karin: don't know. Guess we need to call Jer.

WOOHP's airship picked them up.

Karin: Jer, sorry we failed.

Audrey: they escaped like a ninja. They just disappeared into thin air.

Yuri: no traces or anything.

Jer: it's all right, spies. It's just a common misconception.

The airship shook.

Cleo: uh? What's happening?

Yuri: Karin!

Karin: aahh----!

She fell out of the airship.

Yuri & Audrey: Karin/ Cleo: uh/ Jer: Ceres!

Karin: aahh----!

Yuri: Karin!

He was about to jump off until Cleo & Audrey stopped him. Karin fell into the depths of he ocean.

Yuri: KARIN!

Jer: go send Marine Crews right away!

WOOHP Personnel: yes sir!

Back in the WOOHP headquarters… Marine Crews came.

Yuri: well? Did you find her?

Marine crew 1: she was nowhere to be found. Forgive us.

Yuri walked up to him and lifted his tie up.

Yuri: what do you mean NOTHING? She fell in there!

Jer: Allen! That' enough!

Yuri drops the marine crew down.

Yuri: Karin is somewhere there! She can't not be there!

Jer: investigate again! She must be found!

Marine Crew 1: right away, sir!

He left.

Cleo: I hope Karin's alright.

Yuri: how can she be alright?

Audrey: if you think it negatively then she really won't be alright.

Yuri: with all those creature there…

He knelt down. Tears fell from his eyes.

Yuri: it's all my fault…I wasn't responsible enough.

Cleo: stop that! We will find her! We'll find Karin!

Audrey: we won't give up looking. We promise.

Jer: sigh…Ceres…

Several years later…

Jer: Agents. There have been some massacres occurring in every corner of the world.

Cleo: so?

Jer: the assassins are all the same.

Audrey: the same?

Jer: the same, as in same people kill. The assassins also steal the riches of their victims.

Audrey: and you want us to redeem it back?

Jer: exactly, along with the assassins in your hands.

Cleo: who're the assassins?

Jer: they are know to be in a secret society called the Sapientes Gladio.

Yuri: Sapientes Gladio?

Jer: only 2 of them were identified.

He showed the images of the 2 assassins.

Jer: Abel Barnett, A.K.A. Ares, is the mastermind. Secondly, Helena Majors.

Audrey: are they couples?

Jer: what do I care?...Anyway, there is one more of them.

Cleo: what do you mean?

Jer: a woman. She's unknown. We have no data of her. But I heard she was the very assassin.

Yuri: got it!

Jer: this mission is very hazardous. Your mission is to capture them. Are you all willing?

Cleo: yes./ Audrey : yes, Jer./ Yuri : en…

Jer: very well. But I can't guarantee your lives. However, I am praying you will succeed.

Cleo: we won't fail you, Jer.

Audrey: en. We'll do our best!

Jer: Now, for your gadgets. Ultra Laser Pen, Mega X-ray, Contact Lenses, Expandable Cable Bungee-belts, and Night Vision Goggles… When things aren't going pretty well, just give us a contact…Are you ready?

Audrey: en.

Cleo: it's 3 on 3. What could go wrong?

Jer: they also have other assassins, Honey.

Cleo: oh.

Jer: so it's farewell but not goodbye, spies.

Cleo: farewell!

Audrey: en. Farewell.

Jer: good luck!

They were dropped off to VIRGO CRUISE SHIP.

Audrey: care to split up?

Cleo: I'm a little terrified.

Yuri: well, don't be.

He embraces the 2.

Yuri: I'm quite scared at all.

Cleo: be careful, brother.

Audrey: we might not get out alive, huh?

Yuri: en.

Cleo: we'll do this foe WOOHP…And you know who.

Yuri: I know.

He remembered Karin. They split up. In a private room at the ship.

Abel: well, we're easy to deal with.

Helena: if you want to cut you lifeline then we're more then willing to do so.

Colonel: guards! Guards!

Helena: guards? We already hired someone to take care of them.

Abel aimed the sniper on Colonel's forehead & shot him to death. People heard it.

Yuri: huh!

Cleo: we're too late.

Audrey: let's get moving.

Some, alive, guards heard the bang.

Guard 1: what's that!

Guard 2: the Colonel! Let's go!

Before they could run, blades hit them at their backs. They died. Other guards saw it. They ran to the dead guards.

Guard 3: what is this!

Guard 4: we must tell the Colonel about this!

A woman in black showed up before their eyes.

Guard 3 & 4: huh!

The woman, quickly, took out his blade and slashed their necks. Bloods sprayed on her clothes. The guards were beheaded. They fell on the ground. The woman walks around the ship. Audrey saw the woman. She jumped down from the ceiling.

Audrey: so you're the assassin…Looks like a lump to me…How 'bout you and me get this over with?

The woman stayed still. Audrey attacks her. The woman evaded and, hardly, punched Audrey's stomach. She pulled her hair and threw her to one corner.

Audrey: ugh! Uh!

Cleo: Audrey! Where are you!

Audrey: ah--! Ugh!

The line cut off.

Cleo: Audrey! Audrey!

Yuri: what is it?

Cleo: it's Audrey. She's been caught.

Yuri: darn!

Cleo: brother…I'm really scared.

Yuri: hang on. I'll come for you.

Cleo: I'm in the lobby, under the buffet table.

Yuri: wait for me there. Don't ever leave that place, ok?

Cleo: ok.

She waited for Yuri to arrive. She, then, heard footsteps going towards her.

Cleo: uh? Brother, please hurry.

Yuri: I'm halfway there.

Suddenly, the table was lifted off.

Cleo: ugh! No…

Yuri: Cleo, what's wrong?

The woman took out her gun & points it at Cleo.

Cleo!!!

She shot her.

Cleo: UGH!

Yuri: Cleo! Are you alright?

Cleo: uh!...

She fell down and became unconscious. Abel & Helena showed up clapping their hands.

Abel: very good, Aphrodite.

Helena: really impressive as to what I see.

Yuri came and saw Cleo drenched in her blood.

Abel: Aphrodite, you forgot one.

Yuri: so you're the assassin.

Helena saw the logo of WOOHP.

Helena: hmm…WOOHP, is it?

Yuri: grunts damn you!

He attacked the woman in black. She blocks all his hit. She grabbed his throat and choked him.

Yuri: uh!...damn you, woman!

He punched her face. The woman let go of him.

: uh!...grunts

She took out her knife and stabbed Yuri on his waist.

Yuri: UGH!

He fell down. He bled badly.

Helena: see how we mingle to those who interfere our plans?

Yuri: uh!

Abel: that's enough. Let's go.

They left without a single fear in their eyes. Yuri pulled out the knife from his waist. He weakens. His eye-sight is blurring. He, then, became unconscious. Several days later…

Yuri: uh…mm?

Cleo: brother.

Yuri: uh?

He looked at his left. Cleo was lying on the bed with injuries.

Yuri: Cleo.

Cleo: we managed to live.

Yuri: where are we?

Audrey: at WOOHP.

Yuri looked at his right side. Audrey was injured as well.

Yuri: you're all right.

Cleo & Audrey: en.

Yuri: thank goodness. I thought I'll lose you guys.

Cleo: we're lucky so far that they didn't spare us.

Audrey: yeah. Some guards were even beheaded.

Yuri: they're that violent, huh?

Jer came in with a sad face.

Cleo: Jer…We tried.

Jer: sigh I know.

Audrey: she was so strong.

Jer: I understand.

Cleo: why the long face, Jer?

Jer: sigh…You…You are no longer WOOHP agents.

Audrey: what?

Cleo: but…!

Yuri: no. You've got to be kidding.

Jer: it's true. It's too risky for you to be spies any longer.

Cleo: no! I won't quit!

Jer: please understand. Your lives are in great danger because of WOOHP. We can't afford to lose you.

Audrey: Jer, we will still fight!

Yuri: even if it'll cost our lives!

Cleo: we're nothing without WOOHP, Jer…We can't just back out.

Jer: apparently, this is how far you'll go.

Cleo stood up & ran to Jer. She knelt down before him and begged.

Cleo: please, Jer! We need this! We need you! You're like a family to us now! After losing Karin, then this?

Audrey: Jer…we're not only doing this for WOOHP's sake…But we're doing this for Karin. She'll be proud.

Yuri: en,

Jer: oh.

Cleo: so we're not out?

Jer: I can't force you, can I?

Cleo smiled.

Jer: well…

Yuri: Jer, I got the name of the assassin. Her name's Aphrodite.

Jer: Aphrodite.

Audrey: goddess of love?

Cleo: she sure doesn't act like one.

Jer: I wonder who she is.

Audrey: Jer…This Aphrodite, her eyes. It's like I've met her before.

Cleo: yeah. Maybe she's one of our former enemies.

Jer: former enemy, huh?

Yuri: whoever's in that mask, I'm gonna kill her! I swear I'm gonna kill her!

Audrey: I won't let her beat us again.

Cleo: right! She's gonna pay! I'm gonna tear that mask into pieces.

Jer: can you fight her?

Yuri: you bet we can!

Cleo: she just won once but the second time. I don't think so.

Audrey: we'll include those 2 egos too.

Jer: very well then! Get a lot of rest until you've recovered full.

Cleo: en.

In the Sapientes Gladio HQ, Helena and Abel were talking in a room.

Helena: their clothes…They're similar to Hera when we found her.

Abel: could they have known?

Helena: doesn't seem like it. Somehow, I think they already forgot about her. It's been a long time though.

Abel: Athena, I have a feeling they'll come soon.

Helena: they're already injured. Don't tell me they're still gonna fight.

Abel: that's what I felt.

Helena: Abel, why didn't you just let her kill them in the first place?

Abel: those 3 are, somewhat, useful. We can find out where their HQ is, and destroy their organization along with the cash.

Helena: oh. Hera will be much useful in those things. What would they say if they see her?

Abel: Athena, keep her wearing her mask. She could be tempted.

Helena: you do have a point there.

Days later, in the Sapientes Gladio HQ.

Yuri: can't wait to kill her!

Cleo: I just wanna tear her mask off.

Audrey: be quiet or we'll get caught.

Cleo: sorry.

Security 1: there they are!

Yuri: oh great. We're caught.

In the basement…

Helena: Abel, they're here.

Abel: good…Aphrodite.

: yes, master.

She walked out of the room & went to the ground floor. The 3 were waiting for her.

Yuri: what took you so long?

Audrey: we've been waiting for centuries.

Cleo: do me a favor. Change that ugly mask into a face.

The 3 attacked her at the same time. She evaded all. She, then, pulled Cleo's hair & tossed her to one corner.

Cleo: aw! That hurts!

Cleo stood up & attacked Aphrodite. She evades. Aphrodite tumbles away from them.

Yuri: what's the matter? Backing out?

Cleo: what a pussy.

Audrey: come on, Aphrodite. We just started.

Aphrodite snatched blades from her pocket and threw it to them. It hit their skin.

Audrey: aw. Was that all?

Cleo: it's just like an ant bite.

Yuri: is that all you can do?

: …

Aphrodite took out her gun. The spies took out their guns. They aimed at Aphrodite while she aimed at them.

Yuri: give it up, goddess of love.

Audrey: you should love us, right?

Cleo: yeah! Show us your tender love.

: …

They shot her mask. It fell off from Aphrodite's face.

Yuri / Cleo / Audrey!!!

: …

They all saw Karin's face.

Yuri: Karin?

Cleo: you're alive!

Audrey: are you really?

Yuri ran & hugged her tightly.

Aphrodite!?

Yuri: Karin. You're alive…I thought you're gone.

She held a knife in her hand & pointed it at Yuri's back.

Cleo: Yuri! Get away from her!

Yuri: huh?

Before she could stab Yuri, Cleo shot the knife off of Aphrodite's hand.

Aphrodite: ugh!

Yuri: Karin.

She pushed him back.

Yuri: Karin, what's wrong with you! It's me, Yuri!

Aphrodite: …

Karin aimed her gun at Yuri.

Yuri!!!

Audrey aimed at her.

Audrey: you are not the Karin I knew.

Cleo: Karin, what happened to you! Why are you opposing us! Is it because we didn't rescued you when you fall off the airship?

Yuri: are you mad? Are you mad because of that?

Aphrodite: …

Cleo, suddenly, fell on the ground. She was asleep.

Audrey: Cleo!

Helena: oh, don't worry about her. She's just sleeping.

She was behind Cleo. Then, Audrey fell asleep on the ground. Abel was behind her.

Yuri: huh?

Abel: care to join them?

Yuri looked at Karin.

Yuri: Karin. Why are you doing this! Tell me why! We're your friends, remember?

Aphrodite: friends?...

She shot Yuri at his shoulder.

Yuri: UGH!

He became drowsy. He fainted.

Abel: very good, Aphrodite.

Helena: just as we've planned.

Aphrodite: master, I've done what you pleased.

Abel: very well done!

Security Guards came.

Security 2: sir, what's our order?

Abel: take them to the laboratory.

Helena: make sure you cage them up.

Security 2: yes, ma'am!

The guards carried the 3 to the laboratory.

Abel: you really impressed me quite a lot.

Aphrodite: thank you, master.

Helena: Hera, don't take their words seriously. They're lying for you to be on their side.

Aphrodite: I know. I didn't believe a single word. I never will believe them.

Helena: good.

Abel: prepare for your next mission, Aphrodite.

Aphrodite: yes.

Abel pulls her hand in leaving. Helena stares at them like couples. She twists her hands & just followed without a word…As the 3 spies wake up, they were inside the glass tubes. Helena was there watching them.

Audrey: uh?

Cleo: did I just have a headache?

Yuri: ugh?

Helena: great. You're awake.

Cleo: huh?

They looked at Helena.

Yuri: where's Karin? What have you done to her!

Helena: relax…She's just in her mission. She'll be back soon with Ares.

Cleo: give Karin back to us!

Helena: why, of course. I'll give her back…That is, if…

Audrey: if what?

Helena: …if she'll go back to her miserable past.

Yuri: why you!

He kicks the glass.

Helena: you can't break that.

Yuri: darn!

Helena looks at the time.

Helena: just in time for the match.

Yuri: what match?

Helena: just watch.

She turned on the wall-mounted television. It shows Aphrodite in a cage match with large men wrestlers.

Audrey: a wrestling match?

Helena: yes. A large amount of prize money is on the line. Furthermore, she's also gonna kill some wealthy show-offs. In a way, she'll be wanted for the assassination of tribes worldwide.

Cleo: you're despicable!

Audrey: you're just using her!

Yuri: she's not an object, damn you!

Helena: I know…But does she know we're just using her?

Yuri: grunts

Helena: of course, she doesn't know. To me, we're just using her. But in Abel's case…

Audrey: what do you mean?

Helena: you'll just have to ask Aphrodite about it.

They watched Aphrodite's match. She fought with the other wrestlers. She knocked them down until the largest and strongest one is left standing. They faced off. He attacked her.

Aphrodite: humph! Hi-yah!

She evaded and pressured the wrestler's chest. His heart stopped beating. He fell down breathless. People cheered for Aphrodite. The referee entered the cage & approached to her. He raised her arm for victory.

MC: and the winner is…Hera!

Cleo: Hera?

Helena: or Aphrodite as we call her.

The referee checked the other wrestlers. All of them were breathless. He quickly reported it to the MC.

MC: guards! Arrest her at once! She's a murderer!

Aphrodite: uh?

Security Guards came running with their firearms and surrounded Aphrodite.

Yuri: Karin!

Cleo: get her outta there!

Abel, then, jumped down to Aphrodite. He grabbed her. Securities fired at them but they, suddenly, disappeared together. Helena turned the television off.

Helena: see that?...Your, so-called, Karin is safe now. They'll be here soon. sigh

She felt depressed as she leaves.

Yuri: hey you! Don't you walk out on us!

He punched the glass.

Yuri: damn! I couldn't make a single scratch with this stupid glass…Cleo, do you have your gadgets?

Cleo: sorry, I don't.

Audrey: Yuri…

Yuri: what?

Audrey: now that we've found Karin, what do you plan to do?

Yuri became silent & sat down.

Yuri: sigh I have no idea.

Cleo: do you think she had an amnesia? Or is she just forcing herself to forget us?

Audrey: she's, probably, taking revenge on us.

Yuri: after leaving her in the deep ocean.

Audrey: guess we'll die here…unless if she'll remember us. It's been years, though.

Cleo: I have an idea, can't call it a smart one, though.

Yuri: yeah? What is it?

Cleo: I was thinking maybe you could show your love for her once more. Maybe she'll remember.

Yuri: will it work?

Cleo: it wouldn't hurt if we'll try.

Yuri: sigh

That late night…Aphrodite came into the laboratory with her right arm bleeding by one gunshot.

Cleo: huh?

Yuri: Karin

Aphrodite: …

Yuri: you're hurt.

Aphrodite rushed to get the first aid kit. Yuri & the others stood up.

Yuri: Karin, what happened?

Aphrodite: …

She sat down & took the forceps. She, gently, pulled out the bullet from her arm. It pains a lot.

Aphrodite: ugh!

Yuri: hey Karin! Talk to me! What happened!

Aphrodite took a clamp & cotton balls. She dabs it, thoroughly, to the blood. It stings as she puts alcohol.

Aphrodite: uh!

Yuri: hey, I'm sorry, ok?

Aphrodite wraps her right arm with bondage.

Aphrodite: sigh

Yuri: Karin!

Cleo: hey! Are you deaf? Yuri's calling you for heaven's sake! Karin! Speak up! Are you also mute!

Aphrodite: grunt

Yuri: Karin! Face us for just once!

Aphrodite: stop calling me Karin!

She stood up, angrily, and faced them.

Aphrodite: my name is not Karin! I am Aphrodite! Do I have to spell it? A-P-H-R-O-D-I-T-E! Aphrodite!

Yuri: you're not Aphrodite! You're Karin Lockhart!

Aphrodite: I said I'm not her! It's Karin here! Karin there! Who is Karin anyway?

Cleo: she's you!

Audrey: she's Yuri's girlfriend…You're his girlfriend.

Aphrodite: girlfriend? I don't even know you guys!

Abel: Aphrodite.

Aphrodite: huh?

She turned around and saw Abel.

Abel: it's late in the evening. What have you been doing out of bed?

Aphrodite: um…I-I just…uh…

Abel, unknowingly, grabbed the injured arm of Aphrodite.

Aphrodite: ah!

Abel: hmm? What's this?

Yuri: Abel! Give her back to me, damn you!

Abel: what's this, Aphrodite?

Aphrodite: …it's nothing.

Abel: you've been hit, huh?

Aphrodite: um…

He pulled Aphrodite out of the laboratory.

Yuri: hey! Get back here, bastard!

He punched the glass once more…In Abel's room...

Abel: why didn't you told me earlier?

Aphrodite: I didn't want to make you worry, master.

Abel: sigh Aphrodite.

He pulled her into his arms.

Aphrodite: uh!...

Abel made eye-contact with her. He neared his lips to Aphrodite's and was about to kiss her until Helena came.

Helena: Abel, what's the noise about?

Abel: huh?

Helena: oh…sorry for interrupting you. I just heard a noise downstairs.

Abel let go of Aphrodite.

Helena: excuse me.

She was about to leave.

Abel: Helena.

Helena: yes?

Abel: do you have the data?

Helena: en.

Abel: Aphrodite, you may go.

Aphrodite left in a hurry. Helena handed the file to Abel.

Helena: Hera will be in this mission.

Abel: hmm…this mission is a rookie. I'm sure you can handle it by yourself.

Helena: me? W-Why me?

Abel: can't handle it by yourself? Go take some of our men to escort with you.

Helena!!...thanks but I'll handle it by myself.

She walked out of the room…The next morning, in the laboratory.

Cleo: I'm starving…I need to eat.

Audrey: think you're the only one?

Their stomach grumbles. Helena came in.

Helena: did you all had a bad dream?

Cleo: hey, give us some food. We're hungry!

Helena: that's your punishment.

Cleo: punishment? What did we do?

Helena: you tried to destroy us Sapientes Gladio. But your plans didn't work out, did it? I have an answer for that.

Audrey: then what?

Helena: we knew you were coming so we just had to prepare our little Aphrodite to take care of you naughty little brats.

Yuri: us, Brats? Why don't you look at yourself, you scum.

Helena: that's not very nice of you to say that to me.

Audrey: just get us Karin!

Helena: you want her?

Audrey: who else!

Helena: fine.

Cleo: hey! Give us food already! …Give! Us! Food!

Helena: then go earn one.

Cleo: hey you! I didn't say I want food! I said give me food! I'm asking food from you Sapintes Gladys!

Helena: it's Sapientes Gladio, little girl!

Cleo: whatever! GIVE ME FOOD!

Helena: grunts That's it! I've had enough of you spies!

She walked out on them.

Cleo: yeah, sure! Just walk out on us! Bye-bye, you creep!

Audrey: sigh please stop being so mocking at times like this. We need to escape, you know.

Cleo: I know that. When they give us, naturally, they'll open this glass tubes which will lead us in escaping.

Audrey: finally you're using your brains.

Cleo: I'm not that stupid.

Audrey: yeah, just as stupid as a donkey.

Cleo: how dare you call me a donkey?

Audrey: did I just mention a donkey? What I meant by that is jackass.

Cleo: grunts

Yuri: will you all shut up!

He sat down with a joint eyebrow.

Cleo: sorry by that.

Audrey: yeah. Cheer up, Yuri.

Yuri: how? …In a situation like this?

Cleo: you want to see Karin, don't you?

Yuri: sigh yeah. I guess so.

Cleo: what will you do when she comes?

Yuri: …stare at her?

Cleo: what? You're not gonna say anything?

Yuri: is she gonna listen?

Cleo: then just persuade her until she gets insane.

Yuri: insane?

Audrey: you're really strange.

Cleo: she might believe us if we'll tempt her.

Audrey: then do it.

Cleo: why me? Yuri should do it. He's her girlfriend after all.

Yuri: I'm not her boyfriend anymore. Neither she's my girlfriend.

Audrey: are you giving up?

Yuri: yeah, sort of.

Cleo: man, you're weak.

The door opened. Helena let Aphrodite in & locked her up.

Aphrodite: do you have to lock the door?

Helena: just in case you didn't fulfill your duties.

Aphrodite: don't you trust me?

Helena: I trust you that's why you're there. You can play with them if you want to.

Aphrodite: play dolls?

Helena: torture them.

Aphrodite: whatever.

Helena left.

Cleo: torture us! We're already tortured enough, don't you think?

Aphrodite stood in front of them.

Aphrodite: you wanted to see me?

Cleo: uh…

She points at Yuri.

Aphrodite: what do you want?

Yuri: sigh…food.

Cleo: wrong, you idiot!

Aphrodite: you're wasting my time. Maybe we could just proceed to playtime.

Cleo: uh, no. We don't wanna play right now, Karin.

Aphrodite: I'm not Karin.

Cleo: yes, you are.

Aphrodite: did you sent me here to argue with you?

Cleo: no. We sent you here because we need a heart to heart talk.

Aphrodite: sorry, I have no heart.

Cleo: okay? …Soul to soul then.

Aphrodite: I don't have a soul either.

Cleo: then what do you have?

Aphrodite: none of your business.

Cleo: I'm being nice here so you respond nicely!

Aphrodite stood up & walked to the computer. She sits on the chair and surfs the internet.

Yuri: sigh

Cleo: um…K-Karin…I mean Aphrodite.

Aphrodite: what?

Cleo: can we request for something to eat? We really can't take our stomachs anymore.

Audrey: en…

Aphrodite: hmm? What could this be?

She opened a video fie. The spies looked. It shows a video of Helena and Abel dating in a beach.

Aphrodite: uh? They're dating.

She, quickly, closed the video and twists her fists because of jealousy.

Cleo: seems she's jealous.

Yuri: jealous? Why?

Audrey: she likes Abel.

Cleo: yeah. Didn't you notice?

Yuri: uh…no, I didn't.

Aphrodite: en…yes…I like him…However, I can't say those words that I wanted to say because he loves Helena and not me.

Cleo: Abel is not the man for you! Yuri is!

Yuri: Cleo, stop it.

Aphrodite: Yuri? Who's he?

Cleo: your boyfriend! This guy here is your boyfriend! Can't you remember?

Aphrodite: ………

Cleo: Karin! Have you completely forgotten about us! We're your friends, Karin.

Aphrodite: grunts…Will you stop mentioning that Karin in front of me!

Cleo: and will you stop pretending not to be her! We all understand how you feel when we failed to rescue you in the depths of the ocean! But Yuri tried to save you, but we stopped him! We know why you're like this! It's because of your anger for us! Go and do what you've wanted to do to us! Kill us if you want to! But remember this! You are still Karin no matter what!

Aphrodite: uh?

Cleo: and no matter how hard it is for you to forget us, we'll still be in your deeper heart!

Audrey: Cleo, that's enough!

Cleo: …because we shared a lot of good memories together! Don't tell me you forgot about it too.

Audrey: Cleo, I said enough!

Aphrodite stood up & walked up to Cleo. She stared at her.

Cleo: Karin, your joke isn't funny anymore.

Aphrodite: so as yours.

She punched the glass tube of Cleo and pulled Cleo's hair.

Cleo!!?

Aphrodite: you talk too much. You don't even know what you're saying.

Cleo: huh!

Audrey: Karin! Stop!

Aphrodite: you too?...well, that's a relief.

She threw Cleo to the computer.

Cleo: uh!

Aphrodite walked up to Audrey.

Aphrodite: I guess you're next in line.

Audrey: uh?

Aphrodite: hmm…why don't we just settle this in a 3-on-1 match? What do you think?

Audrey: you're insane!

Cleo attacked her from the back but she reversed it and kicked Cleo to the ground.

Cleo: ugh!

Aphrodite: humph! I can take you all down…

She went to the coder beside the PC. She entered the password. The tubes rise up. Aphrodite stared at them.

Aphrodite: …bits…by…bits!

Audrey: you boast too much!

Audrey attacked Aphrodite. She kicked her down.

Aphrodite: ugh!

Yuri: Audrey!

Audrey: will you still keep protecting this bastard? I will teach her a lesson whether she likes it or not! Rraahh!

She prepared a punch for Aphrodite. Aphrodite evaded.

Aphrodite: heh! Yyaahh!

She punched Audrey's stomach.

Audrey: ah!

Aphrodite: who's the bastard again?

Audrey: you are!

Aphrodite hit her in the stomach.

Audrey: ugh!

Cleo: Audrey! Stop, Karin!

She stood up and gave Aphrodite melee attacks. Aphrodite blocks all attacks. She grappled Cleo.

Aphrodite: is that the best you can do?

She slammed Cleo's face unto the floor.

Cleo: ah!

Aphrodite stood up & looked at Yuri.

Yuri: …no…Karin…I don't want any fight.

Aphrodite: Yuri… "I love you"…

Yuri: huh?

Audrey: what?

Cleo: uh?

Yuri: Karin…

Aphrodite: oh, so those must've been some of the words Karin and you used to share. Forgive me to have used those so awful words…Those weren't true, you see.

She attacks Yuri. Yuri, quickly, grabbed her hands & grappled her tightly.

Aphrodite: uh!

Yuri: wake up, Karin!

He slapped her hard. Aphrodite fell down.

Aphrodite: ugh!

Yuri: do you want to me to assassinate you again just like when we met the 2nd time, huh? Answer me!

Aphrodite, quickly, kicked Yuri's legs which led him to knelt down. She kicked Yuri's face.

Yuri: uh!

Aphrodite stood up.

Aphrodite: if what you meant is to kill each other, then yes.

Yuri grabbed her legs. Aphrodite fell on the ground.

Aphrodite: let go off me!

She pushed him away and she, quickly, took a shard of the broken tube. She stabbed it to Yuri's arm.

Yuri: ah!

Audrey: Yuri!

Cleo: brother!

Aphrodite took another shard on the floor and stabbed Yuri at the back. As she opens her eyes, Audrey was the one being stabbed at the back because she was blocking Yuri.

Audrey: aahh!

Yuri: Audrey!

Cleo: sis!

Audrey fell down bleeding.

Cleo: grunts…damn you, Karin! Damn you!

She grabbed the steel pipe on the table and hit Aphrodite on the head.

Aphrodite: uh!

Yuri: Karin!

Aphrodite fell down with a bleeding head. She felt a trance. Cleo dropped the pipe & ran to Audrey.

Cleo: Audrey, are you alright!

Audrey: en…but…Karin…Will she be alright?

Cleo: who cares about her?

Yuri crawled to Aphrodite & laid her on his arms.

Yuri: Karin…

Karin: ………

Yuri hugs her & cried. Aphrodite spoke in a very light voice.

Aphrodite: …A-bel…

Yuri: uh?

Cleo: Yuri, how 'bout surrendering her to them?

Yuri: not a chance,

Cleo: think of Karin's life…Accept that she loves someone else now…She loves Abel now.

Yuri: can I still live even without her?

Cleo: you can…Karin forgot about her past. I'm sure she doesn't want to remember it anymore.

Yuri: but…

Cleo: there's nothing you & I can do about it…Yuri…I know it's hard…Just forget her just as how she forgot us.

Yuri: …I was planning on asking her hand in marriage after she graduates…But, I guess, that may never happen……but I'm not gonna lose hope…Karin. If you can hear me, go find my wallet. There's a picture there. You might remember us.

…Aphrodite, in her dream, sees an image familiar to her : Karin's school, parents, friends, WOOHP, Audrey, Cleo, Yuri, and her home.

Aphrodite: uh…mm…

She sees, in her dream, Siren (Karin's former foe) is almost going to stab her.

Karin: no…uh!...no…no!

Abel: wake up!

Aphrodite: uh!

Abel shook her. She wakes up.

Abel: you ok?

Aphrodite: pants …Abel!

She embraces him on the waist.

Aphrodite: they're gonna kill me, Abel.

Abel: …they can't now.

He embraced her back.

Abel: they're locked up…They can never escape alive…After what they've done to you. It's unforgivable…Anyway, I'm glad you're safe.

Helena was walking along the rooms going to Abel's room. She was about to go in until she saw Abel sharing a passionate kiss with Aphrodite.

Helena!!

Abel: uh!

He stopped kissing Aphrodite and looked at Helena.

Abel: Helena.

Helena: …I'm sorry for interrupting…I'm really sorry.

She rushed out of the room.

Aphrodite: Helena…

Abel: don't worry about her…She'll be fine.

Aphrodite: …Abel…this is wrong, isn't it?

Abel: wrong? Nothing's wrong.

He was about to kiss Aphrodite again but she blocked him.

Abel: what now?

Aphrodite: Helena is the one for this part, not me…She loves you, you know.

Abel: but I love you more.

Aphrodite: it's painful for her, Abel.

Abel: who cares?

He kissed her, Aphrodite tries to fight back but Abel grappled her arms and legs….Helena, angrily, went to her room & slammed the door. She locked herself in.

Helena: …A-bel…

She cries & knocked all her things down. She tore the pillows into pieces. She kept on crying as she sat on one corner.

Helena: …what does she have that I don't have?

She grabbed the lampshade & threw it towards the wall. Meanwhile, in Aphrodite's room…Abel was asleep. Aphrodite stood up & set the slipping pill aside. She touches Abel's pocket & stole the keys in it. She, silently, went out of the room & went straight to the laboratory. As she went in, no one was there any longer. Jest plain specimens.

Aphrodite: huh?...where…?

She looked for the spies in the whole basement. As she went out from one room, Helena was standing in one corner staring at her.

Aphrodite!!?...Helena…

Helena: they're not here.

Aphrodite: they?...who's they?

Helena: don't lie to me…You're looking for them, aren't you?

Aphrodite: no…I'm not.

Helena: don't try to deceive me, Hera…They're at the Queen's Lantern.

Aphrodite: so? Who cares about them?

Helena: you do…

Aphrodite: me? No way…

Helena: fine…Have it your way then.

She turned her back on her.

Aphrodite: Helena, are you mad?

Helena: mad?

Aphrodite: you know, about earlier.

Helena: ………

Aphrodite: …then I'm sorry. I didn't want it to happen. I never wanted such thing.

Helena: never wanted? You were having a great time for that or perhaps Abel did you more, didn't he?

Aphrodite: no…Helena, you misunderstood. I wasn't…

Helena: save your words. I'm not listening.

She walked out on her.

Aphrodite: Helena…sigh…Queen's Lantern.

She sneaks up to Abel's room & searched for something.

Aphrodite: darn, where is it?

She searched in Abel's cabinet. She saw an electrical briefcase. She clicked a button. It reads ERROR 

Aphrodite: (password…what's the password?)

She typed Abel Barnett . ERROR . She typed Helena Majors . ERROR . She typed Aphrodite Barnett . ERROR . She saw the logo of Sapientes Gladio. She typed it in, but still ERROR .

Aphrodite: hmm…Sapientes Gladio…Sword Sages, of course!

She typed in Sword Sages . PASSWORD CONFIRMED it reads. The briefcase, automatically, opened. She took the flipped I.D. on one corner of the case & looked at it.

Aphrodite!!!

She saw Karin Lockhart's I.D. as a WOOHP spy and her picture. She, then, grabbed the wallet. There were many photos of Karin & the others.

Aphrodite!!!...it's true…then…

She took another black wallet & opened it. There, she saw Karin & Yuri clung to each other.

Aphrodite!!!...this…is me…

Tears fell down on the picture. She, then, kept all the things in her pocket. She returned all the things back to where they belong. She closed the cabinet & sneaks outside. A guard noticed her walking along the hallway.

Bob: ma'am!

Aphrodite: uh?

The guard approached her.

Bob: ma'am, are you alright now?

Aphrodite: en. Yes.

Bob: ma'am, did you cried?

Aphrodite: will you mind your own business!

Bob: uh…sorry, ma'am.

Aphrodite: shouldn't you be on your duties! What are you doing roaming around!

Bob: but, ma'am. I'm…

Aphrodite: don't give me foolish reasons! Get back to your quarters!

Bob: yes, ma'am! Right away!

He ran back to his base. Later, as Aphrodite went in to her room, Abel was sitting on the bed waiting for her.

Aphrodite: uh…

Abel: where have you been?

Aphrodite: I confronted Helena to apologize.

Abel: why did you do that!

Aphrodite: she was offended. She cried, you know.

Abel: so? That was an awful reason.

Aphrodite: uh…sorry, master.

Abel: come…

Aphrodite: uh…um…

Abel: come, Aphrodite.

Aphrodite, slowly, stepped her way to Abel. Abel held her hand.

Aphrodite: uh!

Abel: Aphrodite, do you love me?

Aphrodite!!...master…

Abel: answer me directly. Do you love me?

Aphrodite: um…

She looked down.

Abel: look at me and answer. Do you love me?

Aphrodite: ………

Abel lifts up her chin to face him.

Abel: why can't you answer?

Aphrodite: …uh…

Abel: don't you love me?...'coz I love you, Aphrodite.

Aphrodite!!!

Abel: I really do, you know…Take my words seriously, Aphrodite.

Aphrodite: ……I'm sorry, master…To tell the truth. I…

Abel: marry me!

Aphrodite!!! What?

Abel: I said marry me!...You can't refuse.

Aphrodite!!?

Abel inserted their engagement ring on Aphrodite's ring finger.

Aphrodite!!?  
Abel: you can't take that off without my permission.

He stood up & kissed Aphrodite on her lips.

Aphrodite!!!...A-bel…

Abel tries to take off Aphrodite's clothes. But Aphrodite pushed him back.

Abel: oh, so now you're fighting back.

Aphrodite: …ugh…

Abel pulled Aphrodite's wrist & pushed her to the bed.

Aphrodite: ugh!

Abel: nobody disobeys me.

He kisses her neck.

Aphrodite: let me go!

She pushed him with force. Abel took out a rod & whipped Aphrodite.

Aphrodite: ah!

Abel: you're the only person that had guts to fight me as your boss.

Aphrodite cries. Abel hits her again.

Aphrodite: ah!

Abel hits her melee.

Aphrodite: ah!...ah!...ah!...ah!

Abel: still want some more?

Aphrodite: ugh!

Abel hits her very hard…Outside their room, Helena was standing. Aphrodite screams very loud. Everyone in the mansion heard it.

Helena: humph!

Bob: ma'am, what was that?

Helena: figure it out for yourself!

She walked away. Inside Aphrodite's room…Aphrodite is laid on her bed crying. Her back was seriously injured & was paralyzed. Abel touches her face.

Abel: I'll let you go this time. But when our wedding comes, you can't back out.

Aphrodite made no reply. Abel leaves her alone. Aphrodite stares blankly in mid-air. In the terrace…Abel was sitting on a chair. Helena came.

Helena: what's she screaming for?

Abel: none of your business.

Helena: sigh…Abel…you don't know anything about love.

Abel: I know what it is!

Helena: sure, like you express your love by harassing a woman.

Abel: shut up!

Helena: how can you make her like you if all you know is to molest a woman? You need to be gentle.

Abel: who asked your opinion?

Helena: I'm just giving you some advice if you want to win her.

She walked out on him. That night, a guard went up to Aphrodite's room.

Bob: ma'am, master Abel is waiting for you for supper.

Aphrodite: ………

Bob: ma'am, kindly get up.

Aphrodite:……I'm not hungry.

Bob: but ma'am.

Aphrodite: just tell him I'm not buying his crap.

Bob: ma'am.

Aphrodite: go!

He went down to tell Abel.

Bob: that's what she said, sir.

Abel: ask her again.

Bob: yes, sir!

He went back to Aphrodite's room.

Bob: ma'am, he really wishes your presence there.

Aphrodite: ………

Bob: ma'am.

Aphrodite: Tell him I'm not hungry!

Bob: yes, ma'am!

He went back to Abel's.

Bob: I couldn't convince her, sir.

Abel: she's really testing my patience.

Bob: I think so, sir.

Abel: sigh never mind. I'll just take these to her. You may go.

Bob: yes, sir!

He left.

Helena: if she doesn't want to eat then don't persuade her. Just leave her there. Let her die in starvation.

Abel: shut up!

Helena: fine.

Abel: don't mind her! When our wedding comes, she'll stop this nonsense.

Helena: oh, so you're getting married. It's a pity for not inviting me.

Abel: ………

Helena: tell me. Did she say "yes" to your proposal? Or did you just forced her?

Abel: she said "yes".

Helena: really?...Truly amazing, Abel. You really charmed her.

Abel: are you underestimating me?

Helena: no, no. It's just a miracle she said "yes" after all that things you've…

Abel: I said shut up!

He threw the glass of wine to the wall.

Helena!! Abel!

Abel: one more word, Helena!

Helena continued eating. In Aphrodite's room…Abel came in carrying Aphrodite's dinner. He placed it on top of the side table beside the bed. He sat on the bed.

Abel: …Aphrodite…

Aphrodite: ………

Abel: eat your dinner.

Aphrodite: ………

She was just staring in mid-air. Abel got a spoonful of her meal & neared it towards Aphrodite's mouth.

Abel: eat…

Aphrodite: ………

Abel: I said eat…

Aphrodite: …I'm not hungry.

Abel: grunts…come on…You haven't eaten for days. You'll starve.

Aphrodite: then let me…

Abel puts back the spoon on the tray. He sat Aphrodite up.

Abel: alright. I'm sorry.

Aphrodite made no reply. Abel grabbed the spoon & tried to feed her. She looks away.

Abel: grunts…

He squeezes Aphrodite's cheeks

Abel: I said eat!

Aphrodite!!...

Abel put in the spoon into her mouth.

Aphrodite: ugh!

Abel: you're really testing out my patience! Now eat!

Aphrodite: I said I'm not hungry!

Abel slapped her.

Aphrodite: ugh!

Abel: eat your meal if you don't want anything to happen.

He stood up & left. Aphrodite ate the food without being herself. As Abel gets back to her room, she was asleep. Abel caressed her. She woke up.

Aphrodite: uh?

Abel: I'm sorry about yesterday. I was in a bad mood. Please, forgive me.

Aphrodite: ………

Abel: hey, will you forgive me?

Aphrodite: …it's easy to forgive…but hard to forget.

Abel: …just forget all those things. When we get married, we'll live a happy life and have lots of children.

Aphrodite: who said we're gonna get married?...Did I even agree to your proposal?

Abel: it's obvious that you'll say "yes".

Aphrodite: and what if I say "no"?

Abel: …I didn't come here for arguments. I came here to apologize.

Aphrodite: but was it even enough? Your "sorry". Was it enough to harass me in everyday of your life? Tell me, was it enough?

Abel: you owe me a lot, Aphrodite! Therefore, you need to repay me for taking you in as a family, treating you with care and pleasure.

Aphrodite: with care? The exchange of that is for me to work for you and kill people? Is that it?

Abel let go off her.

Abel: and since when did you learn to answer back?

Aphrodite: I have the right to.

Abel: grunts…watch what you're saying. It might turn out to be your last.

Aphrodite: as if I'm scared.

Abel: so now you're against me.

Aphrodite: I didn't say such thing. You are so pessimistic, Abel.

Abel: mocking me won't do a thing.

He went out of the room slamming the door. He went down to the lobby & approached the guards.

Bob: sir!

Abel: lock up Aphrodite in her room! Don't let her get out not until I get back! Do you understand?

Bob: yes, sir!

Abel: and don't let Helena come near her!

He got out of the mansion. Soon, guards went to Aphrodite's room & locked her up.

Aphrodite: sigh…they really wanted it the hard way.

She stood up & took a bath. As she touched her back, it stings too much.

Aphrodite: uh!...uh…

She continued taking a bath & then got dressed. A guard delivers her meal.

Bob: madam, here's your meal.

Karin: where's Abel?

Bob: um…he's on a mission somewhere in Germany.

Karin: oh…I see.

Bob: why are you all-dressed, ma'am?

Karin: sigh…Bob, you like me, don't you?

Bob: …uh…

He blushed.

Karin: I need your help.

Bob: anything, ma'am.

Karin: help me escape.

Bob: what! But ma'am…Sir Abel…!

Karin: please, Bob…Would you rather see me suffering than to be free?

Bob: …I wanted to if I could.

Karin: I won't tell Abel. I'll tell him that escaped through the window.

Bob: ………

Karin: what do you say?

She approached Bob.

Bob: here…

He gave her the key.

Bob: use this for your car. Be careful ma'am. The other guards are attentive.

Karin: I'll be careful.

She kissed him on the cheek & left. Bob blushed & smiled. Aphrodite ran to the storage room where she hid the briefcase. She took it & ran along. There were guards everywhere. Bob called the guards attention. While conversing, Bob signed to her to run. She, quickly, ran to garage & went in to her car. She drove to the Queen's Lantern. In the Queen's Lantern…Helena was there with the spies. She was holding a whip.

Helena: tell me where WOOHP's headquarters is!

Yuri: tell us what happened to Karin first!

Helena: you wanna know? Are you sure?

Cleo: tell us where she is, you scum!

Helena: humph! She's in her bridal shower.

Yuri: bridal shower!

Helena: didn't you know. She's getting married to Abel.

Yuri: what?

Cleo: you're lying!

Helena: I'm not making you to believe me. Now, tell me where WOOHP is!

She hit Audrey.

Audrey: ah!

Helena: now, tell me if you don't want to die quickly!

Audrey: never!

Helena: grunts…

She was about to whip Audrey until Aphrodite jumped down from the ceiling & grabbed the whip.

Aphrodite: that's enough, Helena!

Helena: …I was expecting you…

She looked at Aphrodite.

Helena: so, how are you and Abel?

Aphrodite: cut the crap and let's get this over with!

Helena: oh? I thought you're against them.

Aphrodite: I am against them…But I still can't let you kill them.

Helena: why? You have some business with this guy?

Aphrodite: keh!

Helena: you're unfair, having 2 men by your side.

Aphrodite: Abel is out of my league.

Helena: who even said that he's in your league? He's in my league when you weren't around.

Aphrodite: he's all yours. I'm pretty sure that you'll regret it…just like how I regretted now.

Helena: so, my thoughts were true then. You really are getting to like him.

Aphrodite: that's true. But then I thought of changing my mind when he started something just last night.

Helena: was it painful, Hera?

Aphrodite: what do you think?

Helena: serves you right.

Cleo: hey! What are you guys talking about? We're really not catching up, you know! Is Karin on our side now!

Helena: grunts

Aphrodite: sigh

Helena looked at Cleo. While she was facing her, Aphrodite swung her leg top hi Helena on the face but Helena blocked her face to grab Aphrodite's leg.

Aphrodite: uh!

Helena: you think I don't know why you're here…You foolish little dog.

Helena pulled Aphrodite's leg & tossed her to Cleo.

Aphrodite: uh!

Cleo: aw! Hey! I'm not included in your rivalry!

Helena: shut up!

Aphrodite: grunts

Yuri: grunts Helena! Stop it or I'll…!

Helena: what? What can you do? You're all chained up. You can't defend her. So I'm just gonna kill her now when I have this chance.

Aphrodite stood up.

Helena: have you already forgotten that I was the one who taught you?

Aphrodite: grunts…rryyaahh!

She, quickly, ran & attacked Helena. She kicks her stomach with strong pressure.

Helena: ugh!

While fighting, the spies made a quick conversation.

Cleo: hey, did it work?

Audrey: what worked?

Cleo: my hit with the pipe. Think she remembered?

Audrey: I'm not sure but it seems that way.

Yuri: your hit worked or my word worked?

Aphrodite pants while lying on the ground.

Aphrodite: ugh! Uh!...

Helena: could you go even further, huh, Aphrodite?

Aphrodite: ugh…

Yuri: Karin!

Aphrodite: huh?

She looked at Yuri.

Yuri: get up. Don't give up now.

Helena walks to Aphrodite to kick her. Aphrodite, quickly, lift up her legs & kicked Helena on the face.

Helena: uh!

Aphrodite stood up.

Aphrodite: do you want to die now? I can easily do that!

Helena: that's so boast of you. How can I die with your puny strength? It's just like a hit of a pillow.

Aphrodite: this is not my full strength. But I guess I can give you an offer.

Helena: glad to accept it. Show me what you've learned. This is now a matter between the two of us striving to survive out own fate.

Aphrodite: I'm sorry but I believe that your fate is no more than seconds away.

Helena: shut up!

Helena attacked her melee. Aphrodite evades all attacks & punched Helena in her stomach. Helena fell to the ground.

Helena: ah!

Aphrodite: Helena, I don't want to kill you, but I guess I have no other choice.

Helena: heh! Is that your best?

She stood up. They attacked each other. Aphrodite was hit & her I.D. fell to the ground.

Aphrodite!!

Helena: huh? What's this?

She picks up the I.D.

Helena: so you've figured out, huh?...sigh Karin Lockhart…19 years old. Birthday: July 19. Codename: Ceres. Ranking: 1st class spy of WOOHP, World Organization of Human Protection.

Aphrodite: ugh…

Cleo: that's her I.D.!

Audrey: it's really her.

Helena: so you're going back to your past. How interesting.

Aphrodite: Helena!

As Helena turned around to face her, Aphrodite shot her on the chest 4 times with a gun.

Helena: ugh…

She dropped to the ground with a bleeding torso. Aphrodite dropped the gun & knelt down. She, slowly, picks up the key & her I.D. on the floor. She stood & walked to Audrey.

Audrey: are you back?

Aphrodite: ………

She freed her without a word. She freed Cleo and Yuri. Yuri hugs her.

Aphrodite: uh?

Yuri: Karin…I missed you…

Aphrodite: um…Let's go.

She pushed him back & walked to the door.

Aphrodite: let's go quickly.

Cleo: where are we going?

Aphrodite: can we just go!

She opened the door & walked out. They followed her. While walking, guards saw them.

G1: ma'am! What are you doing!

Aphrodite: heh!

She shot them to death. All the guards they passed by were killed by her.

Aphrodite: over there! Hurry!

They ran into her car. She drove away from Queen's Lantern.

Aphrodite: where's the hideout of WOOHP?

Cleo: why?

Aphrodite: we're gonna go there.

Audrey: it's in Washington.

Aphrodite: Washington?

Audrey: why?

Aphrodite: we're in Dawson, Canada! How long will it take us to get there?

Cleo: do you have our compowder?

Aphrodite: com what?

Cleo: compowder, a computer that is also a face powder.

Aphrodite: weird.

She handed the compowder.

Cleo: rock on!

She operated it. It's broken.

Cleo: oh no. It's broken.

Audrey: do you think we can get there before Abel?

Aphrodite: Abel…humph!

Cleo: why the change of face? I thought you like him.

Aphrodite: like him?

Cleo: en. You told us, remember?

Aphrodite: oh…

Cleo: what did he do to you?

Aphrodite: none of your business.

Cleo: humph!

Yuri: um…Karin, why'd you helped us all of a sudden?

Cleo: yeah, why?

Aphrodite: ………

Cleo: hey, don't ignore us.

Yuri: never mind.

Aphrodite drove all the way to ACE Spa. She parked her car in.

Cleo: what are we doing here?

Aphrodite: go and clean yourselves up. I'll bath too. The smell of blood is strong.

Cleo: oh.

Cleo, Yuri, & Audrey's stomach growls.

Cleo: hungry.

Aphrodite: hurry up in bathing. I bought you some clothes.

They got off the car & went in to the entrance. Aphrodite went to the cashier & paid a spa for 4. They went in to the spa area.

Aphrodite: I'll be in A-2.

Cleo: do we have to bath in a separate room? You can join us.

Audrey: yeah. We can talk more.

Aphrodite: bye.

She went to her spa room. The others went to their spa room. They took off their upper wear and jumped in to the large Jacuzzi.

Cleo: do you think she's back? I mean Abel could have planned this for them to get to WOOHP.

Audrey: but she has her I.D.

Yuri: yeah.

Cleo: but still…she might be planning something that could spare our lives and WOOHP.

Yuri: we just have to be alert in everything she's doing.

Audrey: en…

Cleo: …brother, what if she's really back? What would you to?

Yuri: court her until she's back in my arms again.

Cleo: aren't you planning on giving up on her?

Yuri: thought of anyone else I could love?

Cleo: hmm…Siren?

Yuri: as is she's alive. And as if I like her.

Cleo: how 'bout Audrey?

Audrey: Shut. Up.

Yuri: nah…

Cleo: me?

Yuri: you wished.

Cleo: then who!

Yuri: …Aphrodite.

Cleo & Audrey???

Yuri: or maybe Hera.

Cleo: can't you think of anyone else beside Karin?

Yuri: they're not Karin. They're Aphrodite and Hera.

Cleo: sigh never mind.

An hour later, Aphrodite went in to their spa room in her bathrobe.

Yuri: are you gonna join us?

Aphrodite: no…I'm thinking of you guys might wanna dress up with your robes now. Aren't you done?

Yuri: uh…we're finished.

Cleo: yeah.

Cleo's stomach starts to growl again.

Cleo: I'm hungry.

Aphrodite & Yuri: sigh

Aphrodite: hurry up so you could eat.

Audrey: where are we going to eat?

Aphrodite: There's a mall nearby. You could eat there.

Audrey: thanks.

Cleo: and make sure its buffet.

Aphrodite: sigh right, your majesty.

She walked out on them. Yuri & Audrey looked at Cleo.

Cleo: what?

Yuri & Audrey tickled her on the waist. Cleo screams with laughter.

Cleo: hee hee! Stop! Ha ha! Knock it out!

They didn't refrain from tickling. Cleo, then, smacked Yuri & Audrey's nape.

Cleo: I said stop it!

Yuri & Audrey: aw…

After bathing, Aphrodite drove them to a mall. While walking, Cleo's stomach growled.

Cleo: just a little more, my precious stomach.

Yuri/ Aphrodite/ Audrey???

Aphrodite: we're almost there. Can you still ease it?

Cleo: yeah. Ease it for not more than 3 minutes.

Aphrodite: then, let's hurry up a bit.

Cleo: you're so nice to us now, Karin. We like that.

Aphrodite: I'm not Karin, do you understand?

Yuri: do you still hate us?

Aphrodite: hating you is just a business with Abel.

Yuri: not concerning Abel, but concerning WOOHP and us for not saving you in the depths of the ocean.

Aphrodite: I…don't understand you.

She walked ahead of them to DAD'S Restaurant.

Aphrodite: you want to eat here? It's buffet.

Cleo: that'd be great.

They went in & sat down on their seats. They just stared at Aphrodite.

Aphrodite: hmm? What are you waiting for? Go and eat whatever you like.

Cleo, Audrey, & Yuri ran to the buffet table & grabbed a lot of food. They got back to their table & ate.

Cleo: food! At last!

Aphrodite: sigh I hope you left some on the buffet table.

She stood up & walked to the buffet table. Only some sushi & steak were left.

Aphrodite: sigh Guess I'll go eat somewhere else.

The 3 just stared at her as she walked out of the restaurant. She went to Starbucks's Café & ordered coffee. Later, she took out Yuri's wallet & looked at their photo once again.

Aphrodite: (is this really true? Or I'm not really the Karin they're looking for. Maybe we are Gemini twins.)sigh

She then saw Yuri, Cleo, & Audrey's, reflection from the shiny photo shade of the wallet.

Aphrodite: huh?

She turned around & saw the 3 gazing at her.

Yuri: you got my wallet?

Cleo: do you believe us now?

Aphrodite: uh, no.

She stood up & left her coffee bill on the table. She threw the wallet to Yuri's face.

Yuri: hey!

Aphrodite: stick that to your lungs!

She walked away from them. While walking, Aphrodite stopped.

Aphrodite: wait. How did you pay the bill in the restaurant?

Yuri: uh…

Cleo: well…

Audrey: we just left without being noticed.

Aphrodite: sigh you morons! You were supposed to stay there until I get back!

Cleo: we're getting bored there so we try finding you.

A policeman saw them.

Police 1: there they are!

Aphrodite: huh?

Cleo: oh, no!

They ran as fast as they can while Aphrodite just remained standing. The police chased after the 3. Aphrodite pulled the policemen's collar.

Police 1: let go of us, lady!

Police 2: we'll arrest you too, lady! You were with them!

Aphrodite: how much was the bill?

Police 1: $500!

Aphrodite let go of them. She took out her wallet & got $600. She hands it to the police.

Aphrodite: I'll pay their bill. Here's some extra for the tips. Now, leave them alone if you don't want something to happen.

She looked at the policemen like a demon. They, quickly, ran away. She continued walking to look for the 3. She passed by a jewelry shop. She stared at the diamond rings displayed. She, then, looked at her engagement ring. Yuri & the others saw her staring at the rings in the jewelry shop. They approached her.

Cleo: those are engagement rings and wedding rings.

Aphrodite: they are?

Cleo: en…you want to get married?

Aphrodite: en…formerly, with Abel.

Yuri: you really love him, huh?

Aphrodite: no big deal. I just got engaged with him just the other day.

Yuri: engaged?

Cleo: you're already engaged!

Aphrodite: en…Helena was telling the truth. We are getting married soon, a forced marriage.

Audrey: what do you mean?

Aphrodite: Abel just forced me to marry him without my approval. I fought back so he harassed me that night.

Yuri: that's so despicable of him.

Aphrodite: anyway, let's go. I've paid your bills.

They were about to leave the mall, until they passed by a billiard hall with some drunkards. A guy, suddenly, pulled Aphrodite's waist & neared his face to hers.

Aphrodite: uh!

Yuri: huh?

Clark: this is for you, babe.

He gave her a peck on her lips.

Aphrodite!!

Yuri!!grunts

Cleo & Audrey!?

Aphrodite wiped her lips. Clark shoot ball #1.

Stanley: some chick you got there.

Clark: she's my lucky charm.

Dave: think she'll give in?

Clark: hey babe.

He circled around Aphrodite.

Clark: you have a nice figure. What's your name?

Aphrodite: grunts

Yuri: hey! She's my girl! Go get your own!

Yuri pulled Aphrodite away from Clark.

Aphrodite!?

Clark: and who do you think you are?

Yuri: grunts

Cleo: he's her fiancé!

Clark: fiancé?

Dave: hey, that chick's mine.

Stanley: and the other one's mine.

Audrey & Cleo: grunts

Clark pulled Aphrodite into his arms.

Aphrodite: let go of me.

Clark: heh!

Aphrodite: I said let go of me!

She punched his face. Clark fell to the ground.

Clark: ugh!

Dave: this chick's have guts.

Stanley: how exciting.

They walked up to them.

Yuri: you'd better back out on me before you get seriously hurt!

Stanley: ooh…I'm so scared.

Yuri: grunts

Audrey kicked Stanley's face. He fell down.

Stanley: uh!

Dave: why you!

Before he could get to Aphrodite & Yuri, Cleo appeared & sprayed him with alcohol in the eyes.

Dave: ah! My eyes!

Cleo: you pervert! Have no respect for women at all!

Aphrodite looked at Clark.

Aphrodite: what am I gonna do with you?

Clark: humph!

Aphrodite stomps on Clark's hand.

Clark: ah!

Aphrodite: I'll have you know that I've already killed thousands of people and I wouldn't mind increasing that.

Clark: don't make me laugh.

Aphrodite: I'm serious.

She steps on his testicles.

Clark: ugh!

Aphrodite: I'll let you go this time, but if you pervert me again I swear it'll be your last perverting days. Let's go.

Audrey: man, you're weaklings!

Cleo: I thought you were tough.

Aphrodite, Audrey, & Cleo walked away. Yuri stared at the 3. He, then, kicked the 3 to the wall & followed Aphrodite & the others. They went to the parking lot & into Aphrodite's car.

Cleo: you're really tough, Karin!

Audrey: yeah! You're awesome!

Aphrodite: they were just drunk so I'd let them go.

Yuri: do drunkards kiss women they don't know?

Aphrodite looked at Yuri.

Aphrodite: so? It's just a peck. It won't give me AIDS.

Yuri: it's alright with you to be kissed by anyone you don't even know?

Aphrodite: I was told to do that often times as our disguises.

Cleo: you use your body too?

Aphrodite: I'm not a prostitute.

Cleo: I thought you even use your body. Glad you aren't.

Aphrodite: I'm not the low class of person you thought I was, you know.

They became silent for quite sometime as Aphrodite drives. Cleo spoke…

Cleo: so you heard him?

Aphrodite: him?

Cleo: Yuri. You heard what he said about the wallet.

Aphrodite: en…The truth is…I really don't know you guys, even Abel and Helena. I don't know anyone when I woke up in a room.

Audrey: don't know anyone?

Yuri: you had amnesia?

Aphrodite: I think…I woke up without a memory of anything, anyone. It's like a feeling of being born again.

Audrey: how did you and Abel meet?

Aphrodite: all I can remember is when I woke up, he's already there by my side…sigh

She became quiet for a moment & spoke…

Aphrodite: what's great about Karin? I mean, what is she like?

Cleo: well, she's nice and tough.

Audrey: she makes us laugh when things are quite disappointing.

Aphrodite: that's nice of her. I'm not sure if I can apply that in me…but I'll try doing so.

Cleo: you're just fine. Just decrease your grumpiness and you'll, perfectly, be fine.

Aphrodite: I'm sorry for being so mean.

Yuri: it's alright. We understand, right?

Cleo & Audrey: right! 

Aphrodite: thanks.

She smiled a little. Cleo & Audrey noticed.

Cleo: ooh…she's smiling.

Audrey: smile more.

Aphrodite: I can't.

Cleo: why not?

Aphrodite: because I'm not happy.

Audrey: don't worry. We'll help you regain your memory.

Aphrodite: are you psychologist or something?

They laughed except for Aphrodite.

Aphrodite: what's funny now?

Cleo: nothing.

Audrey: we're not psychologist. We're just spies from WOOHP.

Aphrodite: how can you help me if you're not psychologist?

Yuri: WOOHP can help you.

Aphrodite: oh…

It was getting dark. Aphrodite drove to a luxury hotel. They went in carrying their luggage.

Cleo: wow. Do you have that much money to be in this grand hotel?

Aphrodite: I get my salaries.

Cleo: really? How much?

Aphrodite: 2 billion dollars in every mission.

Audrey, Yuri, Cleo: whoa! That much!

Aphrodite: I am an assassin, aren't I? So it's just right to give me that much salary.

Audrey: we forgot.

Cleo: brother, how much salary does Siren give you?

Yuri: uh…1 million dollar monthly.

Cleo: see the differences. I wish I was an assassin.

Audrey: yeah.

Aphrodite: I'm telling you. You are not going to like it.

She walked to the counter to get them a room. After that, they went up to look for their room in the 8th floor. They went in to their room.

Cleo: wow! This is amazing!

She ran jumped over the soft bed.

Cleo: the bed's so soft! It's like bed of roses!

Aphrodite: this is your room. Here's your card key and some money if you want to buy something.

She hand the card key & money to Audrey.

Aphrodite: see you tomorrow.

Cleo: what do you mean see us tomorrow?

Yuri: aren't you gonna sleep with us?

Aphrodite: no…I have my own room.

Cleo: hey! That's not fair!

Aphrodite: bye-bye!

She was about to leave until Yuri pulled her arms.

Yuri: sleep with us! We can tell you about Karin.

Aphrodite: no thanks.

Audrey: come on, sleep with us!

Aphrodite: why?

Cleo: because we wanna have fun with you.

Aphrodite: fun?

Cleo: we'll go night swimming.

Aphrodite: night swimming?

Cleo: en!…look!

She pulled Aphrodite to the terrace. There, they saw a huge swimming pool.

Aphrodite: I'm not going to swim.

Cleo: come on! Don't be such a guppy!

Aphrodite: fine. I'll swim.

Cleo: do you have swimsuits?

Aphrodite: none.

Cleo: then, I need money to buy.

Aphrodite: ok, here.

She gave her some dollars.

Aphrodite: there's a shopping mall in the 4th floor.

Cleo: ok! Thanks! We'll buy you a lot of bikinis.

Aphrodite: shut up.

She left with Audrey. Aphrodite walked in & fixed her luggage. Yuri helped her.

Aphrodite: uh?

Yuri: what?

Aphrodite: you don't have to help me. I can do this by myself.

Yuri: I've got nothing to do her so I might as well help you.

Aphrodite: ………thanks.

Yuri: you're very welcome.

While fixing their things, Aphrodite asked…

Aphrodite: uh…hey, what's you name again?

Yuri: it's Yuri.

Aphrodite: Yuri, huh?

Yuri: you really can't remember?

Aphrodite: no.

She sat down on the bed. Yuri joined her.

Yuri: is it hard?

Aphrodite: of course, it's hard. What kind of person doesn't have a past?

Yuri: want me to tell you?

Aphrodite: en. Please…tell me about my past.

Yuri: where do you want me to start?

Aphrodite: about my family. Who are they and where are they now?

Yuri: um…you're not going to like what I'm going to say about them.

Aphrodite: are you gonna insult them?

Yuri: no…

Aphrodite: then just tell me.

Yuri: Karin, you really shouldn't know. It'll be difficult for to face it.

Aphrodite: face what! Face that they're dead?

Yuri looked down & signed "yes".

Aphrodite: uh…no…you're lying!

She grasps Yuri's arms.

Aphrodite: stop kidding me! You're just lying, right? Huh? Yuri?

Yuri: I wish I was just lying.

Aphrodite: you're joke isn't funny, Yuri.

Yuri: I'm not making this up. It's true……

Aphrodite's eyes were full of grief & almost going to burst out.

Yuri: you don't have a family anymore…Siren killed all of your family.

Aphrodite: Siren?... Is she still alive?

Yuri: no…you avenged your family when you found out.

Aphrodite: so I killed her? Kill again! When will I stop killing people!

She let go of him & ran out of the room covering her eyes.

Yuri: Karin…sigh

It was 6:30 p.m. when Cleo & Audrey arrived.

Cleo: brother! Where's Karin?

Audrey: we bought her a lot of bikinis!

Yuri: she's not gonna buy your jokes.

Cleo: why? What happened?

Yuri: she persuaded me to tell her what happened to her family. So I told her everything. She couldn't resist and just walked out.

Audrey: where do you think she could be?

Yuri: I don't know. Let's just wait for her.

In the bar, at the 1st floor…Karin was seated on the bar counter drinking liquors.

Aphrodite: (my family! All dead? It's just impossible! Impossible! That's preposterous! )

She punched the desk.

Aphrodite: (it's a lie!...it's just a lie…)

She drank another glass of liquor.

Bartender: another glass, miss?

Aphrodite: en… Make it stronger!

Bartender: comin' up!

He made another glass of liquor. Aphrodite leaned on the table.

Aphrodite: sigh…

Suddenly, her phone rang. She answered it.

Abel: hello, Aphrodite.

Aphrodite!!! Abel.

Abel: it's nice of you to run away. So…how's life? I heard that you escaped along with the spies…Not only that…You spared Helena too.

Aphrodite: aren't you happy?

Abel: happy? Yes, of course. I'm rich. Aphrodite, if you won't go back here, well, how to say this? I'm gonna spare you life.

Aphrodite: shut up!

Abel: and if you think I don't know where you are, then, you're, damn, wrong.

Aphrodite!!!

Abel: go back to me, Aphrodite, if you don't want me to kill all four of you. Do you understand?

Aphrodite: SHUT UP!

She dropped the line. The bartender approaches her & hand her the drink.

Bartender: here you go, miss.

Aphrodite: no…no!

Bartender: what's wrong, miss? Is something bothering you?

Aphrodite: …nothing…

She took out $500 & placed it on the table. She grabbed her drink & left.

Bartender: uh? Miss, your change!

At the terrace of their room, Aphrodite was staring at the sky. She was shaking in fear. Aphrodite pulled out a rosary from her pocket.

Aphrodite: (God, forgive me. I've spared a thousand of lives…I guess my punishment is Abel…I will die tonight. Or maybe tomorrow…Just let me die. I don't have any more purpose to live…However, there's one thing I want to ask of You.)

Tears fell from her eyes & down to her cheeks.

Aphrodite: (keep Yuri and the others safe and unharmed…I beg of You.)

In a restaurant at the basement…Yuri & the girls were sat down.

Cleo: what could she be doing? She should've joined us.

Audrey: she has emotional problems, Cleo.

Yuri: uh…I forgot our money upstairs. I'll be right back.

He ran to the elevator & went to their room to get their money. As he was about to go out, he noticed Aphrodite's presence in the terrace. He walked to the terrace. Aphrodite heard his footsteps & kept her rosary in her pocket.

Yuri: Karin, are you alright?

Aphrodite: ………

She hid her face from being seen & took a sip from her drink. Yuri approaches her.

Yuri: you don't have to believe what I've said earlier.

Aphrodite: ………

Yuri: I understand how you feel…You feel anger and depression, huh?

Aphrodite's phone rang.

Aphrodite!!!

She answered it nervously.

Abel: have you decided?

Aphrodite: uh…

Abel: well? I'm waiting.

Aphrodite: I…I will go back.

Abel: very good. I'll be waiting for your arrival, my precious wife.

The line was cut. Aphrodite grasps her phone with anger & threw it in mid-air. She cried.

Yuri: Who was it? Was it Abel?

He grabbed her arm & saw her eyes full of tears.

Yuri: you're crying?

Aphrodite: ……go get the car & go to WOOHP now.

Yuri: why?

Aphrodite: don't ask why. Just go! Go without me!

Yuri: what's wrong with you?

Aphrodite: just go, ok!

Yuri: why? Is Abel forcing you to go back!

Aphrodite: it's my personal matter.

Yuri: your personal matter! Are you going back because he's forcing you! Or are you going back because you're scared! Answer me! Answer me, Karin…I won't leave without you…

Aphrodite's glass of wine was shaking in her hand.

Aphrodite: I…I'm scared, ok? I'm scared because he's gonna kill all of us if I won't go back.

She cried really hard.

Aphrodite: he's gonna kill me…

Yuri: ……that's not going to happen.

Aphrodite: uh?

Yuri: I won't allow that to happen…If her dare to lay a single hand on you, I swear it'll be his last.

Aphrodite: huh?

Yuri: you wanna know why?

Aphrodite: ………

Yuri: because I love you…I love you, Karin. Whatever name you have, I will still love you.

Aphrodite: but how?

Yuri: how?...I don't know how. I just felt that way about you.

Aphrodite covered her face & cried.

Yuri: hey, don't cry.

Aphrodite: I'm still scared, Yuri…I'm really scared.

Yuri: stop crying now. You'll get ugly.

Aphrodite leaned on Yuri's chest.

Aphrodite: do you think I'm kidding, huh?

Yuri: I didn't say that.

Aphrodite: I'm not kidding, Yuri! What Abel said is what he meant to do, do you know that?

Yuri: uh…

Aphrodite: he'll kill us!.. He'll kill us all!

Yuri: but he won't kill you. You're his fiancé, right?

Aphrodite: he will kill me and that's fine! But including you…I just can't…I can't afford…

She stopped speaking & turned away from Yuri. She wipes her eyes & drank her drink.

Yuri: you can't afford what?

Aphrodite: nothing…just forget what I've said.

Yuri: can't afford to lose me?

Aphrodite: I said forget it!

He pulled her arms & faced her.

Yuri: don't be scared, Karin. I won't budge.

Aphrodite: ………Karin…is she your girl?

Yuri: …I think…

Aphrodite: did she love you…?

Yuri: en. It seemed that way.

Aphrodite: …just the way I did?

Yuri: huh? What did you say?

Aphrodite: it's nothing…

Yuri: Karin…

He lifts up her chin & gazed his eyes on her.

Aphrodite: uh?

Yuri, slowly, kisses her.

Aphrodite!!!

She twists her fists & was going to slap him, but Yuri grabbed both of her hands & placed them unto his nape. Aphrodite dropped her glass of wine to the ground. Yuri placed his right hand on Aphrodite's nape, & his left hand on her waist. They continued sharing a passionate kiss together… A little while, Aphrodite let go of Yuri. They had a blushed face. Aphrodite stopped crying & looked down to the ground.

Aphrodite: I-uh…I-um…

Yuri: …uh…

Aphrodite: t-thank you…I guess…for cheering me up…

Yuri: no…I should be the one to thank you…so…thank you…

Aphrodite: for what?

Yuri: for…making my life colorful once again.

Aphrodite: …oh, I see……Anyway, y-you should go now.

Yuri: no way, Karin. We're not leaving you behind. If you'll die, then I'll die with you…… Karin, don't let yourself get scared. You're a strong woman, remember that. You don't give up easily…Abel is just taunting you so you would go back and become his slave again.

Aphrodite: is that so?

Yuri: en. Trust me.

He taps her shoulder.

Yuri: I'll protect you. I promise.

Aphrodite gazed at him & hugs him.

Aphrodite: I can feel Karin's love for you. She loves you dearly.

Yuri: does she?

Aphrodite: yes. She does very much.

Yuri: that's nice of her.

Aphrodite: …um…

She stopped hugging him.

Aphrodite: I-I'd better get going.

Yuri: where are you going?

Aphrodite: nowhere, just looking for a place to eat dinner.

Yuri: come eat with me.

Aphrodite: are you sure?

Yuri: en. Of course!

Aphrodite: just the two of us?

Yuri: you want?

Aphrodite: no…I'll just eat by myself.

Yuri: you're gonna eat with me and the girls.

Aphrodite: they, probably, don't want me around.

Yuri: nonsense. Come on.

He held her hands & pulled her. They went to the restaurant in the basement.

Cleo: what's taking him so long! Is he pooping or something!

Audrey: hey, he's here…with…Aphrodite.

Cleo: what!

They saw them coming & their hands held together.

Cleo: whoa!

Yuri: hi, guys! Sorry to keep you waiting.

Audrey: it's fine.

Aphrodite & Yuri sat down beside each other.

Cleo: so what happened to you two?

Audrey: are you ok now, Karin?

Aphrodite: I'm just fine. He explained everything to me. Besides, I'm not quite sure if I'm really Karin. I mean I can just be her look alike or something like that.

Yuri: sigh…You are Karin. Just stick to that fact.

Cleo: hey, you wanna order something to eat?

Yuri: uh yeah.

That night, while Aphrodite was taking a bath…

Cleo: brother, tell me the truth. What happened?

Yuri: what?

Audrey: don't "what" us. You and Karin were holding hands together.

Cleo: right! So there ought to be something going on between the two of you.

Yuri: and so what if there is?

Cleo: what! You scored?

Audrey: did you really!  
Yuri: yeah. And she scored to me too.

Cleo: how?

Yuri: what do you mean how?

Cleo: how did you score with her bossy attitude?

Yuri: she's not bossy at all. She's, perfectly, nice. You just have to get real close to her.

Audrey: wow. Now, you've really impressed us.

Cleo: tell me, brother. How many girls did you scored of?

Yuri: …two.

Audrey: two? Who's the other one?

Yuri: the first one is obviously Karin. Then the second one is…A-P-H…

Cleo: let me guess, Aphrodite.

Yuri: correct.

Cleo: sigh man, you're crazy.

Aphrodite got out of the bathroom in her pajamas. She combs her dark hair. She noticed the spies staring at her.

Aphrodite: what are you staring at?

Cleo: oh nothing.

Aphrodite stopped combing her hair & sat on her bed. The spies still stared at her.

Aphrodite: grunts…What the heck's wrong with you guys!

They looked away.

Aphrodite: you're creepy.

She grabbed her pocket book on the table & reads it silently. Cleo, slowly, crawls up to Aphrodite's bed peaking at her booklet.

Aphrodite: you're really annoying me.

Cleo: Karin…did something happened between you and brother?

Yuri, quickly, went in the bathroom.

Aphrodite: ………

Cleo: so there really is something going on between you.

Aphrodite: so what if there is?

Cleo: oh nothing.

Audrey: Karin…how did you fell in love with him?

Aphrodite: …why'd you have to ask?

Audrey: you like Abel, don't you? Why did you, suddenly, fell for Yuri?

Aphrodite: …because…

She closed her booklet.

Aphrodite: …because…that's what I felt ever since I met him.

Cleo: what? So you were in love at first sight?

Aphrodite: yeah, that's it.

Cleo: your love story is so romantic.

Aphrodite: is it?

Cleo: en…it's really cute.

Later, before they go to sleep, Yuri sat beside Aphrodite on the bed. Cleo & Audrey were asleep on their bed.

Yuri: …still scared?

Aphrodite: did you come to comfort me?

Yuri smiled at her.

Aphrodite: I'm not that scared anymore.

Yuri: go to sleep. I'll keep on guard, ok?

Aphrodite: ok, thanks.

Before she lies down on bed, Yuri smacks her on the lips.

Aphrodite: uh!

Yuri: goodnight.

Aphrodite: …bad night to you.

She covered herself with the blanket & slept. Yuri turned the lights off & lay down on the sofa. He just stared at Aphrodite. Soon, while he was about to fell asleep, Aphrodite woke him up.

Yuri: huh? What?

Aphrodite: come on. Get up.

She pulled him up.

Yuri: what's going on?

Aphrodite pulled him to her bed.

Yuri: huh?

Aphrodite: sleep on my bed.

She laid him down on her bed.

Yuri: why?

Aphrodite: you're discomforted.

Yuri: that's fine.

Aphrodite: just sleep.

Yuri: alright.

He tucked himself in. Aphrodite walked to the other side of the bed & lay down beside Yuri. She tucks herself in.

Yuri: uh…are you sure?

Aphrodite: en…Go to sleep.

Yuri caresses her & fell asleep. They slept together… That midnight, a man in black sneaked in to their room through the window & walked up to Aphrodite.

Aphrodite: uh…um……

: ………

Aphrodite wakes up.

Aphrodite!!!…Abel…you came.

: ……

Aphrodite got out of bed & speaks in a very soft voice.

Aphrodite: kill me now……I beg of you……kill me…but don't harm them…please.

: ……

Aphrodite: is that a good deal?

: ……

Aphrodite: Abel…

She looked down. The man pulled out his sharp blade & points its handle to Aphrodite.

Aphrodite: huh? Are you ok?... Why are you pointing the handle to me?

The 3 woke up.

Yuri!! Karin!

Cleo: huh? What's going on?

Audrey: uh?

They surrounded the guy.

Yuri: just try to touch Karin and I won't change my mind in killing you!

: ……

The man gave the blade to Aphrodite.

Aphrodite???

: phew! That was close.

Aphrodite: huh?

The man took off his mask. It was Bob.

Bob: hi ma'am!

Aphrodite: Bob? W-what are you doing here?

Bob: Abel told me to look for you, so I did. And he even told me to kill you.

Aphrodite: So he sent you… What a coward he is.

Bob: anyway, I'm glad you're safe.

Aphrodite: is that why you came here?

Bob: no…I came to have some of your blood.

Aphrodite: blood?

Yuri: how 'bout us having your blood!

Aphrodite: Yuri, he was the one who helped me escape. Be nice to him.

Cleo: so you just escaped?

Aphrodite: en.

Audrey: I see.

Yuri: guess we misinterpreted you.

Aphrodite: why? What did you thought?

Audrey: we thought Abel sent you to us so we would lead you to WOOHP.

Cleo: we were mistaken.

Aphrodite: where is WOOHP anyway?

Yuri: it's in Washington.

Bob: Washington, huh?

He gave them passport tickets.

Aphrodite: what is this?

Bob: they're passport tickets in CIA (Canadian International Airport). I got them for you.

Aphrodite: where is it headed?

Bob: anywhere you'd like.

Aphrodite: so we could go to Washington?

Bob: en. Just mention the name Shamyl to the airport personnel.

Aphrodite: Shamyl?

Bob: that's my real name.

Aphrodite: oh, I see.

Bob: oh, before I forget, could I get some of your blood? It's just to deceive Abel and to prove that I've killed you all.

Aphrodite: all right then.

She slashed the blade on her arm. Her blood filled the blade.

Aphrodite: how's this?

Bob: that's enough now.

Aphrodite hands the bloody blade to Yuri. Bob put bondage over the cut on Aphrodite's arm.

Bob: Abel was so mad when he heard the news that you've escaped, even go crazy when he found out Helena's dead.

Aphrodite: he forced me to do it… What else did he say?

Bob: nothing really. Oh, he was going to surprise you with this.

He hands her a box tied with ribbon on the edges. Aphrodite unties the ribbon & opens the box. They were a lot of pocket books.

Bob: he knew that you love reading love stories so he bought you some in Germany.

Aphrodite: he's really……pissing me off.

Bob: from my opinion, he was going to apologize to you.

Aphrodite: apologize again? His sorry is not enough to fill one's suffering everyday.

Bob: compared to what he's done to you the other night, it's really unforgivable.

Yuri: what did Abel do to her?

Bob: I don't know. All I heard was her screams.

Yuri hands the blade to Bob.

Bob: ma'am, I'd better go now.

Aphrodite: are you still going back?

Bob: I have to.

Aphrodite: but your life would be in danger.

Bob: it's alright. Anyway, you should go pack your bags now so you could reach WOOHP earlier.

Aphrodite: thank you, Bob.

Bob: you're very welcome. Bye!

He ran out the terrace carrying his blade. He left by the Ninjutsu technique.

Aphrodite: hey, let's pack.

Cleo: we're finally going back to WOOHP.

Audrey: think Jer will be glad to see us?

Cleo: well…Karin is with us…so he would be really glad.

Aphrodite: who's Jer?

Yuri: he's our boss. He's the president of WOOHP.

Aphrodite: oh…then let's hurry! I wanna meet him.

They packed their things & left to CIA. They went in carrying their luggage. An airport personnel approached them.

AP: may I help you?

Aphrodite: yes. These tickets…

She showed their tickets.

Aphrodite: Shamyl gave them to us.

AP: ah, of course. Mr. Shamyl.

Aphrodite: we need to head to Washington quickly.

AP: please, come this way.

He led them to their plane.

AP: please fell free to do anything. We're going to arrive at Washington for about 3 hours.

Aphrodite: ok, thanks.

AP: it's my pleasure, ma'am.

He left. They sat on their seats. Soon, the plane took off.

Aphrodite: what do you think WOOHP's expression in seeing me?

Audrey: they'll be surprised for sure.

Aphrodite: do you think they can get me to a psychologist?

Yuri: of course, they can. They're even better than psychologists.

Cle: they'll even twist your brains out.

Aphrodite: I can't wait……I wonder what kind of memories I have in my past.

Yuri: it's really good.

Audrey: there is always happiness and laughter.

Cleo: don't forget the romance!

Aphrodite: romance, huh.

Cleo: en…with brother.

Aphrodite: I know…

She, & Yuri, blushed. After 3 hours, they've arrived in Washington & headed to WOOHP. They went to the entrance. Yuri placed his hand on the handprint sensor. ACCESS GRANTED The door, automatically, opened.

Aphrodite: who…awesome…

Yuri: let's go.

He held Aphrodite's hand & went in. WOOHP personnel stared at them. They, then, looked at Aphrodite. All of them were in shock.

Aphrodite: everyone's staring…

Yuri: don't mind them. They're just glad we're back here with you.

They went to the elevator. WOOHP personnel stared at each other with question marks on their faces.

WP 1: did you see that? It's Ceres!

WP 2: she's alive?

WP 3: how did she survive?

WPs???

The spies reached the 15th floor which was Jer's main office. They walked in & stood in front of Jer's desk. Jer was sitting on his chair facing the window.

Jer: what do you want?

Cleo: Jer, it's us!

Audrey: we're back.

Jer: uh?

Yuri: it's us, Jer. Yuri, Cleo, Audrey…

Jer turned his chair around & faced them.

Jer: y-you're all…alive!

He stood up & embraces them. Drops of tear fell from his eyes.

Jer: I thought we lost you.

Cleo: no, you didn't.

Audrey: it's good to be back.

Yuri: Jer…look.

He points at Aphrodite. Jer couldn't believe his eyes. He walked up to her.

Jer: Karin……y-you're alive too?

Aphrodite: uh………

Jer embraced her tightly.

Jer: it's really you! No doubt about it!

Audrey: uh…Jer…we have a tiny problem.

Cleo: yeah. She doesn't know you.

Jer: huh?

He let go of Aphrodite.

Jer: what ever could you mean?

Yuri: she had amnesia. She doesn't remember anything at all.

Aphrodite: en… Could you help me get my memory back?

Jer: …ah, yes!... Right this way!

He pulled her hand & led them to the laboratory. They approached the psychologist.

Paris: what seems to be the problem?

Jer: she had amnesia. She needs to regain her memory A.S.A.P.

Paris: amnesia, huh? Well, she needs to have some examination first.

Jer: then do it.

Paris: it'll take us a couple of days. So I'm going to need your cooperation not to see her for a while.

Jer: very well.

Paris walked up to Aphrodite.

Aphrodite: uh…

Paris: you're Karin, no?

Aphrodite: I don't know.

Paris: well then, let's begin, shall we?

Aphrodite: en. Ok.

Paris pulls her away.

Cleo: bye, Karin!

Yuri: see you soon!

Paris pulls Aphrodite inside an empty room. Jer got back to the spies.

Cleo: so what's gonna happen?

Jer: she's just going to be examined for quite sometime so neither of you 3 can visit her.

Yuri: will she really regain her memory?

Jer: of course…Unless if her amnesia is permanent.

Audrey: poor, Karin.

Jer: anyway, let's talk about how you found her.

Cleo: well…do you still remember when brother told you about Aphrodite?

Jer: yes, why?

Yuri: turned out she was Aphrodite.

Jer: really?

Yuri: really.

Jer: oh, I see.

Cleo: There are a lot of things we want to tell you.

Jer: well then…Let's go upstairs and tell me everything.

Several days later… The spies were in Jer's office.

Cleo: what are we gonna talk about, Jer?

Jer: agents, I have a good news and a bad news for you.

Audrey: bad news?

Jer: en…

Cleo: you aren't gonna fire us, are you?

Jer: no, no… The thing is that…I'm not your boss anymore.

Yuri: you've retired?

Cleo: why did you retired? You aren't that old, Jer.

Jer: I didn't retire, Cleo.

Cleo: then what?

Jer: I've hired you a new boss.

Audrey: no thanks. We'd rather resign than to follow his orders.

Cleo: yeah, Jer. We're resigning!

Jer: sigh Seems you don't want to hear the good news.

Yuri: what, exactly, is the good news?

Jer: spies, I'd like you to meet your new boss… She's, currently, studying Business Management in Harvard University. She is most outstanding in class…

Someone walks into the office. As the spies looked, it was Karin. She was wearing a businesswoman suit. Karin walks up to Jer.

Yuri: Karin…

Audrey: she's our boss?

Cleo: no way.

Jer: spies, this is your new boss, Karin Lockhart.

Karin bowed. The 3 ran & embraced her.

Yuri: you're back.

Cleo: do you know us know?

Karin: uh…I guess so…

She let go off them.

Jer: now, I don't want you giving her problems, do you understand?

Yuri: en…

Cleo: sure, whatever.

Audrey: right.

Jer: I'll leave you all now.

He left.

Karin: well then…let's begin.

Cleo: begin what?

Karin: your…I mean our mission.

Cleo: mission already?

Yuri: hey, it's your first day. Take it easy.

Karin: sigh… whatever… I'm just here to do my job.

Audrey: what's our mission this time?

Karin: here's the case… Several bands have been disappearing after their concerts and they never tend to come back anymore. They could be murdered, kidnapped, or something like that.

Cleo: so what are we gonna do?

Karin: we'll disguise as one band namely "Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi". They're having a concert tonight.

Yuri: "Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi"?

Karin: en… Honey and Godiva can disguise as them.

Cleo: what are we going to do?

Karin: you'll disguise as them. They are the next target.

Audrey: are we gonna sing?

Karin: en, but only one of you. One gets to be the drummer.

Cleo: I can play the drum!

Audrey: I don't know how to play a drum.

Karin: sigh then who's gonna sing?

The 3 looked at her.

Karin: oh…no way…

Cleo: come on! You have a good voice!

Yuri: yeah.

Audrey: and I don't know how to speak Japanese.

Karin: sigh…whatsoever… Our mission is to find the missing band members. And now, for our gadgets: X-ray vision contact lenses with data scanner, Women's flexible feline suit…

Cleo: feline suit?

Karin: you tend to be flexible so as to avoid sensors.

Cleo: oh…

Karin: …Super slippery lotion, bubblegum tracker, and the FATRAX…Before, I forgot, WOOHP have made the latest version of our Compowders, and Comwallets.

She gave Cleo & Audrey compowders while Yuri got a comwallet.

Karin: if you press the blue button, your clothes will change into something you wanted it to be.

Cleo: neat!

Cleo pushed the blue button of her compowder. Her clothes changed into a dating outfit.

Cleo: cool!

Karin: we shouldn't forget our instruments.

The wall behind the 3 opened up. There were band instruments there.

Karin: Allen, you'll play the guitar and electric guitar. Honey, you're on the drums. And Godiva, you're in the violin.

Cleo: what about you? What will you play?

Karin: a back-up electric guitar and the keys as well.

Cleo: don't forget to sing.

Karin: sigh I'll lip sing.

The floor opened. They fell in & landed on WOOHP's airplane. Karin walks to the chair & sat down reading her book. Yuri sat beside her. Cleo & Audrey lounged on the sofa.

Yuri: Karin, tell me all the things you remembered?

Karin: where to start?

Yuri: from the day we met.

Karin: oh, that… Well…we met in a narrow street not very far from my house. I was being chased by perverts that time. Then you appeared and saved me, am I right?

Yuri: en…

Karin: then Cleo and Audrey were kidnapped. We met for the second time. So that's how our story goes. You befriended with me, then I, foolishly, accepted. We had a date and someone from your gang saw us together. My parents were murdered then. I avenged them by killing your boss, Siren. sigh… Do I have to tell you everything? It's a very long story, you know.

Yuri: you don't need to continue anymore. Thank you.

Karin: I wonder… Will Abel still look for me?

Yuri: if they are, then they'd better stop it before I lay a single hand of mine on their skin.

Karin laughs.

Yuri: what's so funny about that?

Karin: you're, awfully, boastful but you can't even prove a thing.

Yuri: what makes you think that?

Karin: I could have killed you already if Cleo didn't hit me, you know.

Yuri: I could've killed you too when we didn't meet at the narrow street.

Karin: I hope there's no more deadly trial ahead of us.

She looked down & remembered what Jer said to her earlier when they were alone.

Yuri: why are you so depressed? Have I said something disappointing?

Karin: nothing. I just can't believe that I've regained my memories. I was so happy, but I tend to express my happiness in being lonely and sad.

Yuri: it's fine as long as you won't cry.

Karin: yes, of course.

She stood up & walked to the radio. She inserted a tape of "Hi Hi Puffy Amy Yumi".

Karin: the song goes like this, guys. So listen.

The song plays pop-rock music.

Cleo: that song is good. But the vocals are quite narrow, don't you think?

Karin: that's why I'll lip sing. Anyway, you know the tune, right? Jer let you hear it, didn't he?

Audrey: we, perfectly, got the tunes.

Karin: that's good. sigh At least they have some English songs I could sing.

Soon, they arrived in the concert center in Tokyo, Japan.

Ami: you better not mess up our concert!

Yumi: Amy…iku-yo (let's go)…

Ami: mad-da de-su-ka (wait a sec)…

Yumi: aya, Ami! (Gosh, Ami!)

Karin: Amy-san, Ka-ma-I ma-sen. (don't worry, Ms. Ami.)

Ami: De-ki-ma-su-ka? (Can you do it properly?)

Karin: mo-chi-ro-n! ( of course!)

Ami: humph! Se-i-ko o i-no-ri ma-su! (Good Luck!)

Karin: ha-ri-ga-to, Ami-san! (Thank you, Ms. Ami!)

Ami & Yumi left.

Karin: sigh I-i do-kyo desu! (What a nerve!) Humph!

She, angrily, took her things at the backstage. That evening, people have gathered at the Concert Center in Tokyo to watch "Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi". At the backstage, they were all getting ready. Karin puts on her wig.

Karin: how do I look?

Cleo: you look…um…well…

Karin: stupid…

Cleo: no…you look just like that Ami.

Karin: really?

She faced the mirror.

Karin: déjà vu.

Yuri: good luck!

Karin: I'm gonna need it, thanks.

The concert began. Karin lip sings "Sa-ke sa-ke". Fans cheered… They got to the point where the English song is to be sung. The title of the song is "Because of You". Karin plays the keys while singing.

_Karin: " I will not make the same mistakes that you did._

_ I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery_

_I will not break, the way you did, you fell so hard_

_ I've learned the hard way to never let it get that far"_

Cleo hits the drum, Yuri strung the guitar, and Audrey plucked the violin.

_Karin: "Because of you I never strayed too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you I find it hard to trust, not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you, I am afraid"_

"_I lose my way, and it's not too long before you point it out_

_I cannot cry, because I know that's weakness in your eyes_

_I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh, everyday of my life_

_My heart can't possibly break when it wasn't even whole to start with"_

"_Because of you I never strayed too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you I find it hard to trust, not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you, I am afraid"_

"_I watched you die, I heard you cry, every night in your sleep_

_I was so young, you should have known better than to lean on me_

_You never thought of anyone else, you just saw your pain_

_And now I cry in the middle of the night, doing the same damn thing"_

She remembers how Abel used to maltreat her. Tears fell from her eyes & down to her face. Yuri, Audrey, & Cleo saw her cry. Karin continues in singing but in a slight voice.

_Karin: "Because of you I never strayed too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you I try my hardest just to forget everything_

_Because of you I don't know how to let anyone else in"_

"_Because of you I'm ashamed of my life, because it's empty_

_Because of you, I am afraid_

_Because of you_

_Because of you"_

She stopped singing & wiped her tears away. She spoke in a low voice.

Karin: go-me-na-sai, min-na. (I'm sorry, everyone.) Wa-ta-shi-wa ok-ke de-su. (I'm OK.)

Karin plays the keys once again. Audrey, Cleo, & Yuri played their instruments with her. Karin sings the closing song "Getsurenka" ("Flower adored by the moon")

_Karin: "Kieteyuku hazama ni umareteku kiseki ga_

_Soresore no kokoro no sashobasho e michibiku_

_Watashi ni dekiru koto_

_Shizuka ni michiteyuku_

_Yoru wo terasu tsuki no you ni, anata wo mimamoru no"_

"_Sono fukai anata no omoi wo_

_Anata no motometeru kizuna wo_

_Taguri yosete hikari to naru no nara watashi wa…"_

"_Inotteiru_

_Anata ga aitai to negau hito no tonari de_

_Mezameru asa wo mukaerareru you ni"_

"_Hohoemi aeru shiawase wo_

_Tomo ni ikiteyukeru yorokobi wo_

_Onaji kaze kanjite yukeru no nara_

_Watashi wa…"_

"_Ah… Anata no kokoro ni furerarunakute mo_

_Donna katachi no ai mo kamawanai_

_Soba ni irareru nara"_

"_Chibatteku ito wa toki wo koe_

_Mata musubareteyuku…"_

"_Ah… Anata wo, anata wo mamotte yukitai_

_Afureru omoi kono mune no naka ni shimatte"_

"_Ah… Itsu ka kuru shiawase wo dakishimete ikiru_

_Ima wa shizuka ni hitomi tojiyou_

_Mata aeru kara"_

Karin smiled & waved at the audience.

Karin: ha-ri-ga-to, min-na! (Thanks you, everyone!) Do-mo ha-ri-ga-to! (Thanks so much!) O-ya-su-mi-na-sai! (Good night!)

They went to the backstage. Karin didn't spoke a word & just walked straight. Cleo chews her bubblegum.

Cleo: uh…Karin, why did you cry?

Audrey: did you remember Abel?

Karin: yes, I did. It's embarrassing… sigh I'm glad that's over.

Yuri: I didn't know you can speak all Japanese. Since when did you learned?

Karin: well…One of my mission is here in Japan. One of the Sapientes taught me how to speak Japanese.

Cleo: I wonder what happened to Ami and Yumi.

Audrey: I'd be glad if they were kidnapped. Those spoiled brats.

Karin: So…did you notice anyone who has a mean look at us?

Yuri: none.

Karin: when will they show up? I hope they won't keep me waiting…

She, then, saw the reflection of Cleo & Audrey on the marbled floor. They were being pulled from the wall.

Karin!!!

She, quickly, turned around. They disappeared.

Karin: Cleo! Audrey!

Yuri: what's wrong?

Karin: they're gone!

She ran to the wall where Cleo & Audrey were pulled in.

Karin: I saw them being pulled by someone just right here.

Yuri: I guess the kidnappers are here.

Karin: and we could be next…

She opened her compowder & pressed the blue button. Her clothes changed into a spy suit. Yuri used his comwallet & pressed the blue button. His clothes also changed into a spy suit.

Karin: let's go!

Yuri: en…

They searched the stadium for Cleo & Audrey. They weren't there.

Karin: where could they be?

Yuri: oh, I forgot. I saw Cleo chewing that bubblegum. So we could track her.

Yuri opened his comwallet & locates Cleo & Audrey. They're in Kyoto. Yuri & Karin, quickly, ran outside & hopped on their FATRAX. They followed their location. As they arrived in that location, they sneak in. Karin uses her X-ray vision contact lenses & scans the area. There were a lot of sensors.

Karin: don't move. There are a lot of sensors around.

Yuri: en…

Karin wears her feline suit & starts to crawl & tumble across the sensors without touching it. She passed through all the sensors & walked to the pin code for sensors. She scans it & unlocked the code. The sensors shut down. Yuri ran to Karin. Karin looked at her compowder to locate Cleo & Audrey.

Karin: it heads that way… But which floor?

Yuri: I'm in the basement.

Karin: I'll be upstairs then.

They went on separate paths. Karin sneaks upstairs. She, then, heard footsteps coming nearby. Karin hid behind the wall. As the guards turned to where Karin was, Karin, quickly, grappled them & made them unconscious. Karin searched in every room. At the basement…Yuri peeks in every room. He saw Cleo, Audrey & many other Japanese singers & bands. Ami & Yumi were there as well. All of them were stick to the floor.

Yuri: pst! Over here!

Cleo: huh?

She looks to the door hole.

Cleo: brother! Hurray! We're saved!

Audrey: we're stuck here. We can't stand up.

Yuri: hang on…

He broke in to the door.

Yuri: are you all alright?

Cleo: en…We're fine.

Audrey: don't step any closer. You might also get stuck on this super sticky floor.

Ami: you better get me outta here or I'll call the police!

Yumi: ya-me-de, Ami! (Stop it, Ami!)

Ami: shut up!

Yumi: grunts

Yuri: uh…ladies, calm down. We'll get out of here.

He walks in & examines the sticky fluid. Suddenly, somebody walked in.

Yuri: huh?

Nicolai: I thought someone was here.

Cleo: hey you! How dare you! How dare you kidnap us? We're not actors and singers!

Lenny: talkative little girl.

Nicolai: hmm…by your clothes, you must be WOOHP agents.

Yuri: who are you!

Nicolai: my name? It doesn't matter. You can't tell your boss what my name is.

Yuri: why can't I?

Nicolai: Lenny, carry on.

Lenny: because you're gonna die right now says boss.

Yuri, accidentally, has stepped on the sticky fluid.

Yuri: uh…

Nicolai: nice trap, Lenny.

Lenny: hee hee…

Nicolai took out his sword. Yuri tried to move but he was firmly stuck on the fluid.

Yuri: I have been waiting for you, Yuri.

Yuri: do I know you?

Nicolai: no…but I've heard of you from master.

Yuri: master?

Nicolai: en…

He walks to Yuri & lifts his sword to kill him.

Nicolai: …for stealing master's…

Karin: Nicolai!

Nicolai!!!...that voice…

Lenny & Nicolai turned around & saw Karin.

Lenny!!! Ms. Aphrodite!

Nicolai: oh, what a coincidence!

Karin: let them go…

Nicolai: so you really are teaming up with them.

Karin: and it's none of your business.

Lenny: Ms. Aphrodite! Please come back to us. Master Abel is really worried.

Karin: shut up! I'm not talking to you!

Nicolai: wow. You've grown tougher. I like it.

Karin: glad you did. So how's life with the Sapientes? Is it becoming more worse?

Nicolai: on the contrary, it's pretty good.

Karin: why? Are you celebrating while I'm gone?

Nicolai: we celebrated…but master Abel… He locked himself up in his room, drinking wines, & breaking glasses.

Lenny: en…Ms. Aphrodite, go back to master now. He's grieving for weeks.

Karin: I don't care…

Nicolai: Aphrodite, I have news for you.

Karin: what's it?

Nicolai: master killed Bob.

Karin!!!

Nicolai: you think you can outsmart us Sapientes?

Karin: …sigh…

She looked at her watch.

Karin: 10:30 already?

Nicolai: what's the matter?

Karin: I have an early class tomorrow. Can't we fasten up a bit? I need to review for tomorrow, you know.

Nicolai: why? Are you studying?

Karin: uh-huh.

Nicolai: poor girl…

Nicolai points the tip of his sword to Yuri's neck.

Yuri: uh…

Karin: hey, he's got nothing to do with Sapientes Gladio.

Nicolai: why are you so worried all of a sudden?

Karin: grunts Lenny, get out of here now.

Lenny: why Ms. Aphrodite?

Karin: just follow my commands. Get out.

Lenny: ok, Ms. Aphrodite.

He went out.

Nicolai: what are you planning to do now?

Karin: the only thing I can do.

Nicolai: heh!

He ran to kill Karin but she evaded. Nicolai threw her to the wall…however, Karin stepped her legs first. She looks like she's standing on the wall. She, quickly, kicked off from the wall & attacked Nicolai. People watched them.

Yumi: o-mo-shi-ro-i! (Amazing!)

Ami: humph!

Cleo: hey! Don't you dare humph my friend!

Ami: who cares?

Cleo: grunts

She punched Ami's face.

Ami: ah! You're sick!

Cleo: shut up, you stupid jerk!

While Nicolai & Karin were fighting, Lenny went in.

Lenny: Ms. Aphrodite! Sir Nicolai!

Karin: I said get out!

Lenny: but… why are you fighting? You shouldn't fight!

Nicolai prepared a slash to Karin. Karin, quickly, snatched Lenny's sword & points the sharp blade of the sword to Nicolai's neck. They paused for a while. They stared at each other in their mad eyes.

Nicolai: ugh…

Karin: make one wrong move and everything you've been planning will change.

Nicolai: …uh…I…I give up…

He dropped his sword.

Nicolai: you're the winner…

Karin: good.

She parted from him & turned around to Yuri & the others. While she was not staring, Nicolai took out his gun & was going to shoot Karin.

Cleo!!! Karin!

Karin leaned down & slashed through Nicolai's waist. Nicolai dropped the gun.

Nicolai: ugh!…uh…

His blood flowed down to the ground & his upper torso began to separate from his lower torso. Lenny ran to Nicolai.

Karin knelt down & dropped the sword.

Yuri: Karin…

Ami: ew! B-blood…

Karin: Lenny……Tell Abel that I'll be waiting for him in Washington.

Lenny: en… Ms. Aphrodite, thank you for killing sir Nicolai.

Karin: …why do you wish him to die?

Lenny: sir Nicolai is mean… He told me to kill but I never did kill anyone. It's weakening.

Karin: I…know………

Lenny: don't you ever get tired of slaying people? Isn't it had for you?

Karin: I…get tired…seeing blood and suffering of people… But…I have no choice. In order to protect your loved ones, you must defend. And if it gets tough, you start to kill… This is what I felt when I killed the people who killed my family.

Lenny: you remembered already, Ms. Aphrodite?

Karin: en… so my name is no longer Aphrodite… I'm now Karin…

Lenny: ………

Karin took out the lotion & poured it to the sticky fluid. They all got free.

Cleo: Karin…

She embraces Karin…

Cleo: are you alright?

Karin: ………ugh…

Her eyesight is becoming blurred. She was getting pale & her lips was getting a little dark.

Yuri: Karin, are you ok? You look so pale…

Audrey: yeah, do you feel anything? Are you sick?

Karin: uh…

Her sight turned all black. She fainted.

Cleo: Karin! Hey, wake up!

Audrey: Karin! Wake up!

Yuri: Karin!

Meanwhile, in the WOOHP's airship… Yuri was fanning her.

Karin: ugh…uh…

Cleo: oh, good. She's waking up.

Yuri: I'm glad.

Karin, slowly, opens her eyes.

Karin: huh?

Yuri: are you alright? You fainted all of a sudden.

Cleo: yeah, we were so worried.

Audrey: do you want water?

Karin: uh…

She sat up. Audrey hands her a glass of water.

Audrey: drink up…

Karin: ………

She took a sip on the water. Jer came in.

Jer: ah, you're awake. Thank goodness.

Cleo: how was the result?

Jer: she's perfectly normal. Nothing's wrong. She fainted probably because of too much pressure or emotions.

Cleo: great.

Jer: Ceres…

Karin: uh?

Jer: there's something we need to talk about later…

Karin: en…

Later…In Jer's office… Karin & Jer were there alone.

Jer: sit down, please.

Karin sat down on the chair.

Karin: are we gonna talk about earlier?

Jer: not at all… Karin…

He sat in front of her.

Jer: there is something that you must know about your sickness…

Karin: what happened?

Jer: …your leukemia got worse… It's now on its fourth stage.

Karin: so I will die soon, right?

Jer: …en…we can't cure it anymore. I'm sorry.

Karin: it's alright, Jer. It's no big deal.

Jer: do you still plan to hide it from them?

Karin: …yes… If Yuri finds out, I'm sure he won't give up in finding a way to make me survive. And I don't want that to happen because I know there's no more cure for me.

Jer: it will be painful for them.

Karin: I know. But that's how I wanted it to happen.

Jer: Karin…

He embraces her & cries.

Jer: it's painful for WOOHP to lose you again. You just came back then you're going away again.

Karin: …no matter how much I wanted to live, I can't. I'm fated. God destined this for me so I should accept.

Jer: en…that's right.

Karin: Jer… Before I die, there's something that I wished for…

Jer: what is it?

Karin: well…

She told him what she wished before she dies. In the Sapintes Gladio HQ, Lenny knocks to Abel's room.

Abel: who is it!

Lenny: i-it's me, master Abel, Lenny.

Abel: what do you want?

Lenny: well…I have some news for you, my lord.

Abel: I'm not interested.

Lenny: b-but it's from Ms. Aphrodite.

Abel: Aphrodite? You met her?

Lenny: yes, sire.

Abel: come in.

Lenny: thank you.

He went in.

Abel: sit down.

Lenny: yes, thank you.

He sat down on the chair.

Abel: tell me about Aphrodite.

Lenny: yes, sir… She is waiting for you in Washington, sir.

Abel: Washington? Why there?

Lenny: well, I think WOOHP is located somewhere there.

Abel: what else did she say?

Lenny: nothing more. uh…But there's a bad news.

Abel: what's that?

Lenny: Nicolai was killed by Ms. Aphrodite. And Ms. Aphrodite remembered who she is now.

Abel: so she did, huh?

Lenny: en…

Abel: that's good.

Lenny: good, sir?

Abel: yes. Our match will be much more challenging.

Lenny: you're gonna kill her?

Abel: if she won't come back.

Lenny: oh…

Abel: she's a foolish little girl. She has no place in the world except for me.

In WOOHP's anniversary, everyone was wearing formal suits. They were eating & drinking.

Cleo: this party's lame. It needs some energy.

Audrey: all we came here is for the food. Not the enjoyment.

Karin: excuse me for a moment.

She stood up & went to the comfort room. Cleo & Audrey gazed at Yuri.

Yuri: what?

Cleo: we're waiting.

Audrey: yeah.

Yuri: fine.

He stood up & followed Karin. In the women's lavatory, Karin was facing the mirror. She feels her temperature.

Karin: sigh… I'm really getting worse.

She retouches her make up for Yuri & the others not to notice her paleness. As she went out, Yuri was there waiting on one corner.

Karin: what are you doing here?

Yuri: wanna stroll around?

Karin: what for?

Yuri: nothing. I just want to have a leisure walk.

Karin: ok, then.

Yuri held her hands & they walked around the goldfish pagoda.

Yuri: sigh it's a nice night today, huh?

Karin: en…

Yuri: say Karin…

Karin: hmm?

Yuri: …do you still feel the same way about me?

Karin: …yes. Why?

Yuri: I feel like its presence is gone. You aren't talking to me anymore. I don't get to spend time with you.

Karin: Yuri, I was waiting for you to ask me to go out. But you never did ask me. I thought you have a girlfriend besides me.

Yuri: no way. I was going to ask you one day but you were so busy so I thought of asking you next time.

Karin: I was just reviewing my studies. You can ask me anytime.

Yuri: really?

Karin: en… Are you free on Friday night?

Yuri: yeah.

Karin: then we'll go out together. I've been really missing it, you know.

Yuri: oh…

They paused for a moment. Karin gazed at the goldfish in the pond.

Yuri: um…uh…Karin.

Karin: what?

Yuri: you know that I love you, right?

Karin: what of it?

Yuri: well…there's this thing that I've always been thinking about doing so for some years ago.

Karin: what is it?

Yuri: look, it's not that I'm in a hurry.

Karin: I can't catch up to what you're saying. What exactly is it?

Yuri: sigh never mind that. I just don't feel like doing it.

Karin: you're weird.

Yuri: weird, huh?

Karin: yes. Just go straight to the point.

Yuri: I'm sorry…

Karin: it's fine.

While Karin was gazing at the goldfishes, Yuri talked.

Yuri: Karin, wait here for me, ok?

Karin: what? Are you leaving?

Yuri: I'll be back very soon.

Karin: but where are you going?

Yuri: I'll just go to the comfort room.

Karin: ok…

Yuri left Karin alone. Karin sat beside the pond & touches the water. Goldfish swims to feel her finger.

Karin: sigh I hope you can bring me luck. Luck in making my very wish to come true. I hope it would, 'coz I'm already fated, you know. I want everyone to be happy, especially Yuri. But if I would tell him now…uh…I don't know what to do.

She, then, smiled.

Karin: see this smile? It's just fake…Nothing, besides sorrow, is real. I'm trying to cheer myself up so that they won't notice. I don't want them to worry, you see.

She looked at her reflection on the water.

Karin: look at me. I'm so pale now.

Yuri: Karin.

Karin!!?

She turned around & saw Yuri carrying a bouquet of Geranium Roses. Karin stood up & just stared at him. Yuri walks to her.

Yuri: sorry for keeping you wait.

Karin: uh…

Yuri: this is for you.

He gave the bouquet to Karin.

Yuri: it's your favorite, isn't it?

Karin: uh…yeah, but what for?

Yuri: nothing special.

He took the bouquet from Karin & laid it on the ground. He held her hands.

Yuri: I love you, Karin.

Karin: uh…?...

He took out a 12-carat diamond ring & presented it to Karin.

Karin!!!

Yuri: Karin, will you marry me?

Karin: uh…

As she stared at the ring, she cries.

Yuri: uh…hey, don't cry.

Karin hugged him & whispers.

Karin: yes. I will marry you.

Yuri wipes her tears away.

Yuri: you mean it?

Karin: en…

He inserted the 12-carat ring into Karin's ring finger. Karin kissed him happily. They kissed for a while. While kissing, fireworks shoot up into the sky.

Yuri: huh?

Karin: ………

Cleo: we're over here!

They looked up to the 3rd floor terrace & saw all the WOOHP agents there watching them.

Yuri: hey!

Cleo: congrats!

Yuri: you guys!

Jer waved at them smiling. Karin smiled.

Days Later…Yuri, Cleo & Audrey were WOOHPed early morning. They were dressed in their professions.

Cleo: sigh Jer, can't you just sent us a limousine or something?

Audrey: yeah. We're really gonna have a heart attack every time you WOOHP us.

Yuri: And I still have some business to work on.

Jer: sorry to bother you all. Just that you have a mission, a very urgent one.

Audrey: what is it this time?

Cleo: some bad guys that want to take over the world?

Jer: no. But your mission is to keep an eye on Karin Lockhart.

Yuri: why? Is she cheating on me?

Jer: no. We have found out that Abel Barnett is sending her threat messages that she is hiding from us.

Yuri: what kind of threat messages?

Jer: it's not really a threat. It's just like a note for their fight

Yuri: fight! She's gonna fight again!

Jer: apparently so.

Cleo: no way! This time, we'll fight for her!

Audrey: yeah. She's always the one fighting for our safety so it's our turn to repay her.

Yuri: I'm not gonna let her be in danger again.

Jer: good. Then keep a full guard on her.

At Harvard University, Karin was walking around the lobby carrying bag. Yuri was there in one corner disguised as Karin's professor. Cleo was disguised as a nerdy student, while Audrey was disguised as a counselor. Karin sat on the bench in one corner & reads her book. Cleo sits with her & peeks at Karin's book.

Cleo: ooh…Such an intelligent student.

Karin: uh…thanks, I guess.

Cleo: say, you're a new student here, aren't you?

Karin: yes, I just transferred here the last 2 months.

Cleo: oh…I bet you're really outstanding.

Karin: um…from others' opinion, yes. But I don't consider myself like that.

Cleo: why?

Karin: because I don't want people to treat me differently. I'm just like everyone else.

Cleo: you don't want to be discriminated?

Karin: en. I don't want people treating me with special care.

Cleo: oh… man, you're deep.

Karin: what?

Cleo: nothing. I'm a senior here.

Karin: oh. Nice meeting you…uh…whatever your name is. See you around.

She stood up & walked away.

Karin: that was weird.

Yuri spoke with Cleo.

Yuri: what did you do?

Cleo: I just said I'm a senior.

Audrey: she must've thought you're a nerd who wants to mingle with people's lives.

Cleo: that's mean of her.

Audrey: I'll be roaming around.

Yuri: I'll keep track on her.

Cleo: whatever. I'll be upstairs spying for Abel.

Yuri followed Karin without being noticed. Karin went to the gym & sat beside her friends.

Karin: hi, guys!

Adele: hi!

Mitzi: good morning!

Yvette: you're just in time!

Karin: for what?

Yvette: for our hangout.

Karin: where?

Adele: in the movies, of course!

Karin: movies?

Mitzi: yes, are you free?

Karin: um…yeah, I guess… What are we going to watch?

Yvette: who wants horror?

Everybody raised their hands except for Karin.

Mitzi: what's the matter? Don't you like horror movies?

Adele: yeah!

Karin: I love horror movies quite a lot.

Yvette: so you're in?

Karin: en… Count me in!

They laughed. Yuri watches them from apart. In the second floor, Cleo used her binoculars & scanned Karin's surroundings. She, then, saw a man by the other side of the building dressed in black & was wearing a mask. He had a sniper & was aiming it to Karin. Cleo, quickly, turned her earring communicator on.

Cleo: Yuri! Get Karin out of there quickly! Abel's aiming his gun at her!

Yuri!!!

Audrey: I'm coming!

While the girls were laughing, the man is preparing to shoot Karin, but suddenly, Yvette had blocked Karin. He, accidentally fired his gun & hit Yvette at the back.

Yvette: ah!

Karin: Yvette!

Yvette fell down to the ground with blood in her back.

Karin!!!

Mitzi: Yvette!

Adele: what happened?

Karin looked up & saw the man aiming at her.

Karin!!!

Yuri: Karin!

He, quickly, pulled her & ran together. The man changed his sniper into a machine gun. She shoots the 2 but misses. Students started to stampede & panic. While Karin & Yuri were running, a bullet hit Karin's leg.

Karin: UGH!

She fell down. Yuri grabbed & carried her. He took her to a very safe & place. Yuri took o his disguise suit.

Yuri: are you alright!

Karin: no, my leg.

Yuri touched Karin's shot at the leg. It stings a lot.

Karin: uh!

Yuri: hang on.

Meanwhile… Outside in the stamped, Audrey ran & shoots the man with her gun. Cleo ran & took out her gun. She shoots the man. Audrey & Cleo ran to the place where the man was. He was gone.

Cleo: where is he!

Audrey: darn! He escaped!

Cleo: damn!

Mitzi: Yvette!

Cleo & Audrey ran to them.

Adele: please help!

Audrey: hang on there!

Cleo: we'll get medical assistance quickly.

She called WOOHP. Soon, WOOHP arrived & sent all the injured into a hospital.

Cleo: sorry, Jer. Abel has escaped.

Audrey: yeah, we're very sorry.

Jer: where's Karin?

Cleo: she's with Yuri…I think.

Audrey contacted Yuri on his phone. Yuri's phone rang. He answered it.

Audrey: hey, is Karin with you?

Yuri: yeah, she's here.

Audrey: great. Where are you?

Yuri: here in the laboratory.

Audrey: everything's clear here. You can come out now.

Yuri: Karin's injured. She can't move her left leg.

Audrey: wait there.

She dropped the line. They went to the laboratory.

Cleo: I'm glad you're safe!

She ran to Karin & hugged her.

Cleo: I thought you were gonna get killed by that Abel.

Karin: how did you all knew?

Yuri: um…well…

Jer: I told them.

Audrey: en…We just can't let our friend get assassinated, would we?

Cleo: yeah. We wouldn't want our friend's fiancé to be killed.

Karin: but…

Jer: no more buts, Karin! Your buts are putting you into trouble so as us! Don't you even care for us?

Karin: ………

She looked down.

Yuri: hey, we're not blaming you for anything. We just want your safety.

Karin: you don't have to make do of anything for me.

Yuri: don't be silly. I thought we're in this together. What happened?

Karin: I don't want any of you get caught in whatever it is I'm planning.

Cleo: the more you hide it, the more we get caught in your problems.

Karin: I'm sorry………I'm sorry for getting you all in this mess.

Yuri: it's fine. But don't do it again, ok? Don't make me worry too much.

Cleo: yeah, don't make brother worry.

The next day… In the hospital where Yvette was charged in to, Karin & the others visits her. As they went in to Yvette's room, Adele & Mitzi were there by Yvette's side.

Mitzi: Karin! You're safe!

She ran to Karin.

Mitzi: I'm glad!

Karin: how's Yvette?

Mitzi: still regaining her strength.

Adele: are they your siblings?

Karin: uh…no…They're my third cousins.

Mitzi: sit down, please.

They all sat down except for Karin. She approaches Yvette & placed a bouquet on the vase.

Adele: are you sure they're your cousins?

Mitzi: weren't they the ones that helped us the other day?

Adele: are they F.B.I.?

Karin: uh…yeah, sort of.

Yvette woke up.

Yvette: uh…

Karin: Yvette, it's me, Karin.

Yvette: Karin…

Karin: I'm sorry for what had happened. The assassin's target was really me.

Yvette: why?

Adele: what do they want with you?

Karin: it's a personal matter.

Mitzi: have they been caught?

Karin: not yet. Though, we are tracing them.

Yvette: tracing them? Aren't you scared to get killed?

Karin: no.

Adele: man, you're tough.

Karin: uh…na-ah.

Her compowder rang.

Mitzi: uh?

Karin: oh, we'd better get going now.

Adele: but you just got here.

Mitzi: yeah, can't you stay here for a bit longer?

Karin: we can't. We have a conference to attend to.

Yvette: good luck, Karin. Good luck in finding the assassin.

Karin: en, thanks. Bye now.

Cleo: take care of yourselves, ok?

Mitzi: en. What's your name, miss?

Cleo: I'm Cleo & this is Audrey.

She points at Audrey, the she points at Yuri.

Cleo: he's my brother from the outside, Yuri.

Adele: outside?

Karin: that means her brother-like.

Adele: oh.

Yvette: thank you for saving me.

Audrey: don't mention it.

Yvette: and thank you for saving my friend.

Yuri: it's no big deal.

Karin: bye again.

They left & were WOOHPed down to WOOHP's HQ. Some days later… Yuri, Cleo, & Audrey were having a long conversation with Jer in his office. Suddenly, an alarm sounded. INTRUDER ALERT …

Jer: huh?

Cleo: what?

A WOOHP employee came running to them.

Jer: what is happening!

Employee: sir! It's Ceres! She turned on the alarm! Every rooms are automatically locking up! Hurry!

Yuri: what's got in to her!

They, quickly, ran to find Karin. They saw her in the basement with Abel. The doors & glass windows are automatically being locked by a machine. Soon, glass windows are being covered by the security system. Yuri screams from the window.

Yuri: Karin! Open the door!

Karin looked at him & showed him a face of depression. She signed that she's sorry. Yuri taps the windowpane.

Abel: well? How long will you keep me waiting?

Karin: I'm ready.

Abel: good. I've been waiting for this day to come.

Karin: ………

She walked up to Abel.

Karin: kill me now, please.

Abel: that's new of you. Since when did you decide to die?

Karin: just kill me now!

She grabbed Abel's hands & placed it on his neck.

Karin: don't you want it the easy way? I'm willing to get killed.

Abel: oh…too bad I play with my baits first before killing them.

He chokes Karin.

Karin: ugh!...

Abel: is this what you want?

Yuri, Cleo, & Audrey shout from the windowpane.

Yuri: Karin!

Cleo: Open the door, Karin!

Audrey: what are you doing?

Jer: Ceres…

Abel tossed Karin to the facilities.

Karin: uh!

Abel: fight me, Aphrodite! Don't show me you're weakness.

He walks to Karin & lifts her up by choking her.

Karin: ugh!

Abel: it's a waste of time if there's no such challenge to a weak pathetic opponent like you.

Suddenly, Yuri kicked Abel. Karin dropped to the ground.

Karin: uh!

Yuri: who gave you permission to lay a single hand on her?

Abel stood up.

Abel: who the hell are you?

Yuri: Karin's fiancé, you bastard!

Abel: really, since when?

Yuri: since she got her memories back!

He attacked Abel. Abel punched Yuri on the face.

Yuri: uh!...

Karin: Yuri…

Yuri & Abel beat each other down. Yuri was beaten up.

Yuri: ugh!...

Abel took out his sword & stabs Yuri on the shoulder.

Yuri: ah!

Karin: Yuri…

She ran & blocked him. She cries.

Karin: don't hurt him, Abel! I beg of you! He means everything to me! I love him!

Abel: why? When I shared those words with you, you never did grant my wish. So what makes you think I'll let you go! You never felt anything for me!

Karin: I've loved you too. Even for once! When I found out Helena's in love with you, I gave up.

Abel: foolish reason!

He lifts up his sword.

Abel: you will die together!

He was about to kill them until Cleo & Audrey appeared & aimed their guns at him.

Cleo: don't even think of moving a single bit!

Audrey: one wrong move & you're finished!

Abel: ………

Abel stares at them. While he was staring at the 2, Yuri snatched his sword & stabbed Abel through his stomach.

Abel: ugh!

Yuri: rot in hell, bastard!

Abel: keh!

He pulled out the sword from his stomach.

Abel: uh!...

He swings the sword to hit Karin. Karin blocked the tip of the sword & pulled it from Abel's hands. Her hand bled.

Cleo & Audrey fired at Abel.

Abel: ugh!

He stared at the 2.

Abel: I wouldn't have done that if I were you.

Cleo!!!

Audrey: it didn't hurt him.

Karin was about to slash Abel, but Abel jumped off to evade.

Karin: I thought you weren't scared of getting killed! But I guess I'm mistaken!

Abel: heh!

Karin jumped off & ran after Abel. She was getting nearer & nearer to him. She jumped to slash him. Abel tooko out his other sword & blocked, himself, from getting slashed.

Karin: grunts

Abel: you brat!

He attacks her. Karin was slashed in her waist. She fell down.

Karin: ugh!

Yuri ran & grabbed the sword from Karin's hand. He attacked Abel. Abel just ran & evades his attacks. Cleo & Audrey searched for other weapons. They saw a bow & arrow.

Audrey: I hope this works.

She aimed it to Abel.

Cleo: wait! You could hit brother.

Audrey: Yuri! Stop!

Yuri: uh!

He stopped running after Abel. Audrey shoots the arrow & hit Abel on hi left chest.

Abel: ugh!

He fell down with a bleeding body.

Abel: …d-damn!

Yuri ran to Karin.

Yuri: Karin!

Karin: ugh!

Yuri took out his handkerchief & wipes he blood off of Karin's waist. Cleo & Audrey unalarmed the security system. The windowpanes & doors were unlocked. Jer & the other WOOHP employees ran to Abel & arrested him. Some ran to Karin & healed her. That night, Yuri & Karin were in room. Yuri was putting medicine oh Karin's waist.

Yuri: what were you thinking? You want yourself to get killed?

Karin: I said I'm sorry, ok? I feel like dying at that time.

Yuri: why? Do you want to leave me now?

Karin: no…

Yuri: then why do you want to get killed? Why aren't you fighting him when I haven't come?

Karin: because I don't want you to get killed. So I thought of sacrificing myself instead.

Yuri: sigh Karin.

He hugged her.

Yuri: if you were gone to this world right now, I wouldn't know what to do.

Karin: ………

Yuri: you mean everything to me. You're the only family that I'll have when we get married.

Karin: me too…

She kissed him on the cheek. Days later, in WOOHP's HQ. Karin walked to Jer's office.

Karin: Jer…uh…

Jer: what is it?

Karin's eyesight is getting blurred & dim.

Karin: I'm a bit dizzy… Everything is…blurred. I think it's attacking me right now…uh…

Jer: what? H-hold on!

Karin fainted. Jer ran to her & called for help. She was sent to the 7th floor for her confinement. Cleo & Audrey saw the whole thing so they followed them unnoticed. Jer was talking to Karin's doctor.

Jer: she's getting worse, isn't she?

Doctor: yes. Her leukemia is the very worse one.

Cleo: leukemia?

Jer: huh?

Cleo & Audrey went in.

Audrey: what leukemia?

Jer: uh…

Cleo: Jer, tell us! What's going on!

Karin wakes up.

Jer: um…

Karin: I have leukemia.

Cleo: what!

Audrey: you've got to be kidding me!

They approached her.

Cleo: your joke isn't funny!

Karin: it's true. I have leukemia.

Audrey: no.

Karin: please don't tell this to Yuri. I beg you.

Cleo: why?

Karin: hide this from him. I don't want him to know. I don't want him to worry… If you'll tell him, then he will think of something for me to survive. But there's just no more way… I tried to have chemotherapy but it didn't work.

Cleo: since when did you knew you had one?

Karin: just when I got my memory back. The doctors found out that I have leukemia at its third stage already… And now, it's on its final stage… Any moment now, I can die.

Audrey: d-don't say that!

Audrey cries as she hugs Karin.

Audrey: I don't want to lose you. You're my very best friend.

Cleo: me too…

She cries too as she embraces Karin.

Cleo: no wonder you fainted in one of our missions. I thought you're just dizzy so I didn't worry… But now, knowing that you have leukemia…I just can't accept it that way.

Audrey: despite on what we have done to you. Those hits we gave you when you were still Aphrodite. It must've caused you this…We're really sorry.

Karin: no. I don't want your sorry!

They stopped hugging.

Karin: I don't want any of your sorry. I'm fine!

Cleo: but Karin…

Karin: don't feel sorry for me. It's just making me much worse…

Jer: en… Cleo. Audrey. Don't feel sorry for her. She feels discriminated when someone feels sorry for her.

Audrey: then what do you want us to do? Go celebrate your death!

Karin: I didn't say that. I just want to live as normal as I can be. I wanna live with you guys as if there are no problems. I'm trying my best to act normal and healthy so you wouldn't notice my weakness… I'm putting make up on so you wouldn't notice my paleness. It's hard doing those things when you know that you have no more future ahead of you. I'm just dragging along and dragging along.

Cleo: don't say that, Karin. It's just making me cry more… I don't wanna hear your sufferings.

She knelt down & cried. Audrey grasps Karin's hands.

Audrey: are you scared?

Karin: ………en. I am scared. That's why I want Abel to just kill so as to end my sufferings.

Audrey: I see.

She wipes her tears away from her face.

Audrey: then tell me, what is the very thing that you wished for?

Karin: ………

Karin cried.

Audrey: what is it?

Karin: …I want to die as Yuri's wife. That's all I ever wanted.

She cried out loud. Audrey embraces her. Karin whispered…

Karin: but that may never happen anymore.

Audrey: it will happen. I promise you.

Karin: I may never make it.

Audrey: don't say that. You should think positively. You will make it.

Karin: how?

Audrey: all you need is prayer. Pray to God. I'm sure He'll grant it.

Karin: …pray……

Audrey: ask God to give more time, and perhaps to even heal your sickness.

She stopped hugging her.

Audrey: do that ok? It'll work.

Karin: ……uh……

She wipes her tears away.

Karin: thank you, Audrey.

Audrey: you're very welcome.

Cleo risen up.

Cleo: aren't you worried about brother's feelings if he finds out?

Karin: I'm worrying about it. How will I tell him? I'm just too scared. He might break up our relationship.

Cleo: he'll never do such thing. He loves you dearly. Brother cherishes you so much that he never paid any attention to us when we need his help. It's always you on his mind even if you were thought dead. Brother loves you that much and he would do everything just for you.

Karin: just please hide this from him. I'll be the one to tell. I just need some time to refresh my mind.

Cleo: oh, Karin.

She embraces her once again. That dusk, Yuri & Karin were dating on a beach.

Yuri: sigh I hope this day will never end.

Karin: ………

Yuri: the sunset is just so perfect today, doesn't it?

Karin: ………

Yuri looked at Karin. Karin was just staring at the sea.

Yuri: hey, do you have a problem? You seemed kinda depressed.

Karin: ………

Yuri: tell me what it is. I can help you.

Karin: ………

Yuri: …are you mad?

Karin: ………

Yuri: hey, are you listening to me?

Karin: …huh? Are you talking to me?

Yuri: uh…yeah. Who else am I talking to?

Karin: sorry. I wasn't paying attention.

Yuri: are you ok? You're acting pretty weird.

Karin: I'm fine.

Yuri: are you sure?

Karin: …sigh maybe I'm not sure.

Yuri: are you dizzy again?

Karin: no… Oh, just forget it.

Yuri: huh?

Karin clung to his arms.

Karin: are you sure you want me to be your wife? You can still change your mind.

Yuri: …what are you saying? Of course I want you to be.

Karin: …you're not gonna regret it, will you?

Yuri: why?

Karin: I can be kind of strict, you know. I can't guarantee your freedom. And another thing, I'm a jealous wife.

Yuri: as if there's someone you'll get jealous with.

Karin: yes, Cleo and Audrey.

Yuri: why in the world would I cling to them?

Karin: because they have a crush on you.

Yuri: they do?

Karin: en… They say that when they needed you, you never help them.

Yuri: they just wanna make fun of me, that's all. Don't bother them, ok?

Karin: …ok…

She, then, said in a soft voice.

Karin: I hope there will be no more trials ahead of us.

Yuri: yeah.

Karin: sigh………But we can't avoid any of them. I can't avoid them.

Yuri: don't worry about it. I'll always be with you, to protect you and to cherish you.

Karin: ………I love you, Yuri.

Yuri: love you too.

Karin closed her eyes & slept in his arms. Several weeks later, their wedding was held. The priest in the church wedded them. He asked if Karin takes Yuri as his husband.

Karin: I…

Her eyesight is getting blurred once again.

Karin: …I do.

The priest asks Yuri if he would take Karin as his wife.

Yuri: I do.

The priest told them to insert their wedding rings & Yuri to kiss the bride. Karin inserted the wedding ring in Yuri's ring finger. Yuri did it as well. He lifts up Karin's veil & kisses her in front of everyone as the bell tolls. Suddenly, Karin's eyesight dimmed.

Karin!!!

She fainted.

Yuri: uh? Karin!

Cleo!!!

Audrey: no!

Jer: get her to the hospital, quickly!

They ran to the couples & charged Karin to the hospital. That night, they were in Karin's room.

Yuri: what is happening to her? Why is she collapsing all of a sudden?

Jer: she is anemic.

Yuri: it's as if she's getting weaker and weaker. Is she sick?

Cleo & Audrey: ………

Yuri stood up & walked to Karin. He held her hand.

Cleo: um…Yuri.

Yuri: hmm?

Cleo: we have to confess something. Karin has to confess something she's been hiding for months now.

Yuri turned around to face them.

Yuri: what do you mean?

Audrey: just a few weeks ago we've figured out something that we've never expected before.

Cleo: but don't get mad at us. It's Karin's request.

Yuri: ………

Audrey: well… Karin has…

Karin, suddenly, woke up.

Karin: uh…mm…

Yuri turned to Karin.

Yuri: you alright? You fainted again.

Karin: …Yuri…

Yuri: what?

Karin: there is something you need to know.

Yuri: what is it?

Karin: Yuri, please don't get mad………I'm sick.

Yuri: what do you mean? You're fine.

Karin: I'm sick………

She cries.

Karin: I have leukemia.

Yuri: huh?

Karin stared out the window.

Yuri: you have leukemia!

Cleo: yes, she has.

Yuri: but how!

Jer: we don't know how. We just found out when we examined her blood. It was positive of leukemia.

Audrey: currently, it's at its final stage. Anytime now, she will die.

Yuri: this can't be.

He cried. Yuri walked out of the room & slammed the door. Karin cried very hard. Audrey approached her & embraces her with care.

Audrey: it's alright. Cry as hard as you can.

Karin: he will never come back. He'll never come back.

Cleo: grunts I've had it with his attitude!

She walked outside & followed Yuri.

Cleo: hey you! Come back here!

Yuri ignored her & just stomped his way to his car.

Cleo: grunts Don't act as if you hadn't heard anything!

She ran & pulled him.

Yuri: let go of me!

Cleo: why'd you walk out on Karin like that?

Yuri: it's none of your business!

Cleo: are you scared of losing her that's why you walked out!

Yuri: …

Cleo: she's dying here! Why don't you start to cheer her up? In a way she would be pleased.

Yuri: it's your fault! Why'd you have to hide it from me, huh?

He stepped into his car & started the engine.

Cleo: are you just going to leave her like that?

Tears fell from her eyes.

Cleo: she's trying so hard. She's just dragging along with us. She's really tired of acting like a normal person. She's been doing all of that just for you. Can't you at least show some appreciation? You're now her husband. You should be responsible for her, not leaving her behind! Do you understand that?

Yuri: …

Cleo: for me…it's not hard to accept if your very best friend is gonna die. But for you, your wife is gonna die. You're only family will die. I thought you would do everything for her…but now I know that it's just my imagination.

She left. Yuri paused for a moment & drove his car away from the hospital. As Cleo gets back to Karin's room, Karin was still crying.

Audrey: well? What happened?

Cleo: he…he won't listen.

Karin: just leave him alone. It's better this way.

Cleo: but he's your husband.

Karin: …I know. At least my wish came true…just that it ended as an unhappy one.

That night, Yuri went to the church & prayed for Karin. He was crying. He pleaded for Karin's life to become longer & better. The next day… Yuri was walking around the hospital carrying a bouquet of colorful flowers & was smiling. He went into Karin's room. What he saw there was Karin surrounded by the worries of Cleo, Audrey, Jer & some WOOHP personnel.

Karin saw Yuri.

Karin: Y-Yuri… I love…you…

The electrograph had the absence of pulse rate. Karin stopped breathing.

Yuri: K-Karin!

He dropped the bouquet & ran towards Karin. All cried.

Yuri: Karin! Wake up! Please wake up!

He embraces her.

Yuri: I'm sorry, Karin! I'm so sorry!

He cried the hardest.

Yuri: don't die on me! Karin!

That was the last day Karin ever lived. In her grave, Yuri built a columbarium only for Karin. Karin was cremated & her ashes were put into an urn. Before leaving, Yuri walked to Karin's grave alone. He put a white rose & a letter inside her grave.

Yuri: …I love you too, Karin.

He looked down & left. One evening, Yuri was dreaming. In his dreams, he was in a very dark & quiet place where no one is around but him. Karin, then, appeared in his dreams.

Yuri: huh?

Karin: my husband…

Yuri: Karin.

Karin stretches out her arms to pull him away from the dark. Yuri grabbed on to her. Karin pulled him & they hugged each other tightly. His dream ended. Yuri woke up in a shock.

Yuri: uh?

He found himself on top of a roof.

Yuri: huh?

He shook her head.

Yuri: (how long have I been sleeping? And who was that girl?) sigh

He looked at the time.

Yuri: five o'clock. Man, I slept for 5 hours. No wonder my dream was so long.

He stood up & walked on the roof. As he peeked down, he saw a girl being surrounded by 4 drunkards.

Yuri: it's…just like in my dreams.

He picks up the small rocks on the roof. The drunkards surrounded the girl.

Karin: get away from me!

The drunkards laughed at her. One drunkard pulled her legs which led her to fall to the ground.

Karin: uh!

D1: come play with us, girl.

D2: yeah.

The boss went near her & grappled her arms & legs.

Karin: let me go! Help!

Boss: no one can hear you.

Yuri threw the rocks to the heads of the 4 drunkards surrounding the girl.

Boss: aw! Who was that? Show yourself!

Yuri: I'm right here!

They all looked up & saw Yuri standing on the roof of the 3 storey building.

Yuri: you mean four men, to handle one girl? Keh! Come on! Show me what you've got!

He jumped down.

Boss: get him, boys!

The 3 drunkards attacked Yuri. Yuri gave them one punch & kick. The 3 were on the ground K.O. The boss was holing a knife pointed at the girl's throat.

Boss: make one wrong move and this girl is gonna get it.

Karin: help me…

Yuri: let her go.

Boss: who the hell are you! What do you want?

Yuri: I just want the girl's safety.

Boss: a nice guy, huh?

Karin: grunts I said let me go!

She punched the drunkard's throat. The boss drunkard dropped the knife. Yuri walks slowly to the boss.

Yuri: run while you still can. I might change my mind.

The boss drunkard ran away. The girl walks to her things & picks it up one by one. Yuri walked to the girl & helps her pick up her things.

Yuri: here you go.

Karin: uh…thank you.

She took the books from Yuri's hand & stood up. Yuri looked at the girl's face. The girl's face was the woman in his dreams.

Yuri: uh…

Karin: um…thank you for saving me.

Yuri: …Karin Lockhart?

So there he meets the woman in his dreams.

Yuri changed Karin's life and after Karin has graduated

Yuri married her.

It's still a happy ending for Yuri.

THE END


End file.
